My Sweet Bleeding Rose
by yaoigirl22
Summary: During his summer before fifth year, Harry gets a letter, now he the mate of three deatheaters. This year at Hogwarts is going to be very intresting. Pairings: SS/HP/DM/LM RW/HG FW/GW RL/SB, Has been rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, so stop reminding me!!**

**Note: I'm rediting this because of the bad grammer that made me feel so ashamed. So here it is My Sweet Bleeding Rose redited, plus I new chappie. Now...**

**On with the fic!!!**

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose **

The dark clouds that covered over Vince street did nothing to the people's mood, already use to the gloomy weather they went about their day. Troy made his way from lunch to his shop saying hello to passbyers, who either ignored him or gave a polite response. A loud boom from the dark clouds above caused him and others to quicken their pace to their destination. The rain had started to sprinkle when Troy came to his craft and music store on the corner of maple street, he stopped in front of the store to catch a breather when he finally notice a body curled up at his doorway.

"Harry?" the body jerked and the head lifted "Troy" the boy looked pale and Troy notice the black eye and cut lip, the rain came down harder . "Come on" he said getting out his keys and opening the door. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and Troy took hold of the boy's trunk and dragged it inside, once inside Troy ushered Harry to the back of the shop and sat him down.

Harry watched Troy disappear through a door before looking around the room, "The storage room" he thought noticing the boxes, Troy came back with a bottle of alcohol "What happen?" he asked appealing the alcohol "My family kicked me out" Harry said softly wincing slightly at the sting "WHAT!" Harry flinched "Sorry, why?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper. Troy took the paper, smooth it out and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have been informed that as of today you are now the, mate of vampires Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy much will be explained later. You will be picked up July 20th at noon_

_Have a nice summer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Ah, so that's the reason" Troy said, Harry nodded "Uncle Vernon said he didn't want a freak queer under his roof". Troy ruffled the boy's hair "Don't worry about" Harry just nodded. His mind thinking of the places he could stay until he had to go back to Hogwarts, the Weasley's were out, and he couldn't ask Troy, maybe he could stay at the leaky cauldron. "Hey now, no gloomy thoughts" Troy said lightly bonking Harry on the head. " But-" "No buts, you can worry about what's ever going on in that head of yours later just let it be for now" Harry looked at Troy's serious face and sighed "Okay" he said, Troy smiled "Good now, help me with these boxes. Carl not here and these old bones are not what they use to be" Harry laughed following the man.

**HPHPHPHP**

Troy was a wizard of fifty-five but looked to be in his early forties. He had long black and grey hair and laughing brown eyes, he had a wife and three sons, him and his wife live in a fairly large house, surrounded by flowers and an iron gate. He first met Harry when the boy was just seven years old.

Troy was returning from lunch and found a small boy crying in front of the shop. After much coaxing and lots of candy Harry and Troy became friends. Everyday since that day after school in the afternoon Harry came over to listen to Troy's stories or help around the shop, Lulu; Troy's wife and three sons adored the boy. It was also at the shop that Harry found his passion for craft. Troy and his family also knew that Harry was the boy-who-lived, but decide it was best that some one else told him.

"Lulu I'm home" Troy called as he and Harry took off their shoes at the door way, "Are you sure it s alright for me to stay, didn't you say that your sons were staying for the summer" Harry said "Welcome back, oh! Harry darling" Lulu was a beautiful Asian women with short blonde hair and yellow hawk eyes, she designed and owned her own clothing store.

"Hello Lulu" Harry said as he was engulfed in a hug, "I've missed you. What have you been eating? You're all skin and bones!" Harry blushed in embarrassment as he was fussed over "John! Darren! Get down here!" Lulu then moved Harry and Troy into the den. "Now sit, and I'll fix you something to eat, I'm sure your hungry" "N-no it's alright I'm not-" "Nonsense it's alright" Lulu said already heading for the kitchen "What about me love?" Troy called "You're not handicapped fix your own food" came the response, Troy pouted while Harry snickered.

"Princess!"

Harry eep'ed as he was swung into a hug "My little princess, I missed you soooooooooo much!" "John! Put Harry down, he turning blue" John blinked, looked and gave a sheepish smile "Oops" he said putting down the boy, Harry once his lungs were full of air, glared at the young man "What?" John asked "You called me princess, how many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT A GIRL!", a hand landed gently on the boy's head "Not in those rags you're not" Darren said before ruffling Harry's hair, Harry pouted " Could you please not do that, my hair looks enough like a birds, It doesn't need your help thank you very much" Darren chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair again, laughing when the he got a shout of protest.

Darren was twenty-two with short blonde hair and blue eyes that seem to pierce though you're soul. John was nineteen years old with black hair that past his shoulder and yellow hawk eyes like his mother. Carol the third son was twenty with white hair and white eyes that always remained Harry of fresh snow.

"Darren, stop teasing him" Lulu said coming back with a tray of food. "Here you are Harry my special spicy chicken" she said "Thank you".

"Now tell us what's bring you to are little home" Troy sat up in his cushion chair and prepared for a long evening.

* * *

**Wll there you go, what do you think better? **

**Review Plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not Hp. which is may be a good thing.**

**Warning: This story contains chan, incest, male on male loving and cross-dressing, if no likkie then no readie. Simple as that.**

"" **Means vampire beast talking. **_**"" means the slytherins talking back**_

* * *

The store was one of the best in Diagon Alley, he came here all the time to buy jewelry for Narcissa when she became unbearable, but today he was unsatisfied. "Don't you have something better?" he asked the jewelry, his glare saying you-better-or-else. The jeweler gulped "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but this is all I have" the jeweler felt sweat drip down his back at Lucius's chilled glare, sighing in relief when the man left his shop.

Lucius made his way through the small crowed of people. Ring shopping was not going the way he planned, but then again this was Harry Potter he was talking about everything had to be perfect. The three slytherins by no means suddenly liked the golden boy, but the vampires in them demanded that their submissive be happy and past experiences about ignoring basic instincts brought Lucius to this day. Shopping, Lucius was debating with himself weather or not he should move his search to Knockturn Alley when a shop caught his eye, the shop was small and not very noticeable, it didn't show any sign of selling rings but it drew the man to it none the less.

"Welcome to my shop. How may I help you" the shop owner said when the blonde entered, Lucius studied the women. She wasn't very tall with black hair and brown eyes; she looked Asian, Chinese probably. "I'm looking for a ring" he said "Well as you can see, I have plenty. Is there any specifics you're looking for?" " It needs to be perfect". The women studied him for a bit before giggling, Lucius raised a brow "What Madame may I ask, you find funny" he said, "I'm sorry" the women said, "but you wouldn't happen to be a vampire would you?" "Perhaps" Lucius was now suspicious, "I thought so, my friend is a vampire, he spent three weeks looking for the prefect dinning table for his mate" the women laughed at the look on Lucius's face. "Well have a look around, and if you can't find anything just ring the bell."

After that the women disappeared into the back. Lucius looked at all the rings on display, they were all beautiful but not what he was looking for. He ranged the bell; the women came back with a little black box in her hand "Found any thing?", "No, do you have anything else?" The women smiled "I thought you may ask that so I brought out this" she opened the box and Lucius felt his breath leave him , the band was made of a ocean blue crystal substance, the shape was of two cobras circling each other; fangs revealing, their eye sparkling a dark magenta. "You like it?"

"**It's perfect!"**

Lucius regain his composure and cleared his thought "It will do, how much?" the women thought about it, "Hmmm, nothing" she said "Nothing?" the women nodded "My lady, the workmanship on this is beyond extordnary, I demand a prince" the women giggled "Alright, my price is that said buyer introduces me to said buyer's mate" he said Lucius stared at the women

"**I like her" **

Lucius smirked "My good lady you have a deal". That's how Lucius Malfoy met Kisa Thomas.

**HP*HP*HP*HP**

After telling her all about the Dursely; Lulu took Harry to her clothing store the very next day her three sons tagging alone. "Welcome Harry to Lulu's clothing store for all occasions" Lulu said, before dragging the boy inside. "Really Lulu, you don't have to do this, I have my own clothes" Harry said. "Nonsense, and those things you wear are not clothes they're called rags dear" Lulu said, Harry picked at his overlarge sleeve; he suppose she was right. "Now! On to business, I think dark and mild colored cloths will work will with your complexion, what do you boys think?", " Dark colors I defiantly agree on, they'll bring out his gorgeous eyes" Darren said.

"Now pale colors I'm not so sure, maybe a pale blue or peach. White a defiantly, yellow maybe". While Lulu and Darren discussed clothes, John and Kenji dragged Harry away to the lingerie section.

"Put which ever one you like" Kenji said, "Okay guys I think you're taking the princess joke to far" Harry said eyeing the clothing with uncertainty. "Just try them on, you may like it" John said Harry doubted it, but had little choice s he was pushed into a changing room with a black lingerie in his hands " We're not letting you out until you changed" came John's voice on the other side of the door. Harry sighed and eyed the clothing, there was no way he was putting them on, no way in hell.

John and Kenji whistled "Wow Harry you look hot!" Kenji said, Harry blushed "So what do you think Harry?" Harry turned to the mirror and his jaw dropped, that person in the mirror was not him that was not him in a pink baby boll nightie that was not him wearing skimpy white panties. "Harry?" "It feels nice" he mumbled, and it did. The feel of the of the silky material caressing his skin and nipples sent pleasant shivers down his spin. Kenji gave a wolfish grin "We knew you'd like it "he said. " What are you three doing-oh my god Harry you look so sexy!"

Five hours, twenty minutes, 54 seconds, over six hundred outfits and one magical eye correction later. Harry, Lulu, Darren, Kenji and John returned home with a brand new set of clothes. "Thank you again Lulu" Harry said after dinner that night " It's no trouble Harry, besides I enjoyed making those new clothes" Lulu said " Now run along to the living room, Troy is telling one of his stories" " But the dishes" " I can do them, now shoo, shoo! Shoo! Shoo!" Harry smiled before exiting the kitchen and to the den. Lulu watched Harry leave smiling when she heard a shout then a loud squeak from the den.

* * *

**Review Please ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do you see Harry being banged by guys with the last names Snape, Malfoy, Lupin, Black, Riddle, Voldemort or Weasley on every surface of the room? No then Harry Potter doesn't belong to me:sigh: **

* * *

Kenny Lloyd or Ken as many called him; watched as his friends scared away another pervert from their 'baby sister'; he chuckled before looking at said 'girl' who was oblivious to everything but the book in front of him. It had taken them three days to convince Harry to venture out wearing one of his skirts and he had to say that it looked perfect on him. The blue skirt fell inches pass his knees hugging the boy's hips nicely; the white button-down short sleeved shirt had red patterns at the bottom, on his ears were red butterfly earrings; hair as always was untamed but it made the boy even more attractive. The black eye shadow made the boy's eyes glow and the lip gloss (strawberry flavored he was sure) made his desirable lips more tempting.

"Ken, stop drooling all over our princess you pervert!" Kenny oof'ed as he was tackled, soon he and Carol were wrestling on the library floor.

"OW! That was my ear you animal!"

"Who you calling an animal, mister I chase anything with two legs."

RIIIIPE!

"HEY! Bastard!"

"Ha!"

"Your gonna pay, I liked this shirt"

"You know you shouldn't be threatening some one who can easily strangle you from this position"

"You two are pathetic"

"Ahem"

Both males looked up and gulped at the glaring librarian. "Mr. Keeble, Mr. Lloyd. Why am I not surprised", the two boys quickly separated and stood up "Hello Ms. Keys" Carol said "Your looking lovely, as always" Ken said Ms. Keys was not flattered, she knew the Keeble brothers and Kenny since they were babies, she knew every trick in the book when it came to these four. "What have I told you two about playing in my library?" She said "But Ms. Keys" Carol whined "Ken was having bad thoughts about our little sister!"

M. Keys blinked "Sister?" the two boys pointed.

Ms. Keys looked at Harry, who had been watching and cooed "Oh my! You are the most adorable little girl I've ever seen!" Harry made a tiny noise in the back of his throat as his body was trapped in an iron hug and his vision blurred by large bosoms of doom. "I just want to eat you up. Oh! Such beautiful silky hair and your skin is so soft like velvet!"

"Um, Ms. Keys". Ms. Keys stopped her stroking of the boy's skin and looked at John; suddenly she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry" she said letting go of Harry, who quickly ran and hid behind Darren, away form the crazy women. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to Kenny and Carol "Like I was saying, I'm tired of you two causing disruptions in my library, if it happens again I'm banning you. Is that clear?" The two nodded "Crystal".

She didn't believe them.

**********************************************************

After the library the four stopped at a restaurant for lunch, which ended with John banned for punching the waiter who had tried to look up Harry's skirt. Then they went and saw the Forbidden Kingdom, afterwards they went to Ken's house. "**This** is your house?" Harry asked staring at the mansion in awe

"What?"

John gave a sheepish grin "We forgot to tell him that your family are vampires and that your filthy rich" he said "Oh" Ken then shrugged "Well now you know". After getting over his shock, Harry followed the four inside "Wow, Ken this place is huge!" Ken chuckled, "Welcome back Master Kenny" said the butler as he closed the door, "Harry this is Mr. Smith our butler and head of staff, Mr. Smith you remember the Keeble brothers"

"How can I not forget, after all four days ago it was you three who made that lovely carter size hole in the young master's room" John laughed nervously at the death glare aimed at him " Um sorry?" Smith then turned to Harry, he gave Harry a curious look before bowing "We'll be my room" Ken then said be leading his guest upstairs.

"Here you go" Harry took the thick hard cover book "What is it?" he asked "My father gave it to me for when I came of age, it tells you every thing about vampires" Harry flipped the book "It blank". "You gave him a blank book?" Darren said "Of course not! Just open the book princess and say what ever you need to know about vampires, it even tells you about other magical creatures too" Harry looked at the blank page "Vampires" nothing happen "Maybe you need to be more pacific" John said "Give it a minute", Harry gasp as words began to form onto pages "See" Harry suddenly had a sense of déjà vu.

"Is it really okay for him to have it Ken?" Darren said "Didn't you say that the book was a family heirloom" Kenny grinned "I made over twenty copies, the one princess has is one of them, so it's no big deal." He then turned to Harry "So do I get a hug or what?" Harry got off the bed and hugged him; giggling when the vampire wrapped an arm around his waist and John and Carol protested.

"Hey what about us" Carol whined,

"You didn't tell me about Ken being a vampire so you don't get one"

Ken smirked; Harry then squeaked his face turning red as a hand squeezed his bottom.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Downstairs, Smith sighed as a loud thump was heard followed by a loud boom, ", call Ray and tell him the wall in Master Kenny' room needs to be fixed **again**" he said to the elderly maid next to him "Again, that's the third time this week, Ray not going to be happy" said. Smith just groaned and went off to find some strong liquor; after all it was best to deal with his soon to be enraged mate drunk, lord that man had some pipes.

Back in the room, Harry stood awe at the enormous hole "Good throw Darren" Darren humped a protective arm around Harry; he glared at the rubble that Ken was underneath. "Shouldn't we get help or something?" Harry asked worriedly "He alright, it take a lot to kill a vampire" John said. Ken popped his head form underneath the rubble "That fucking hurt, you sadist". Darren merely raised a brow "You deserved it".

***************************

Severus Snape was close to murder, the cause you may wonder was as usual having something to do with Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't enough that he found out Potter was his mate and had dreams that left him hot and very **very** bothered, or the fact that said boy hated the very ground he and his other mates walked on or that the feeling were mutual; and would probably kill each other within the next five seconds. No Albus just had to make it worst, the elderly man had been generous to let them stay in his summer cottage, no problem there; but Severus should have known there was to be a catch. Especially when it came to the old lemon-dropped obsess -starry-eyed – don't know when- to-mind-his-own-damn-business headmaster.

When they entered the cottage everything seemed normal and that was the problem. The headmaster it seems have given his house elf that worked there a vacation (Who in the world gives a _**house elf**_ a vacation!?) and sense Narassica wasn't on speaking terms with Lucius they couldn't get a elf from Malfoy Manor; put up a ward so they couldn't conjure up any type of food and since none of the vampires knew how to cook they had to go into the village and eat at a restaurant; and the nearest village was 10miles away and was full of muggles!

Severus glared at the back of the to perky waitress, "Keep going Severus and you may actually succeed in burning a hole through her" Severus turned his glare to Lucius, who merely looked amused; not at all brighten the dark-haired vampire's mood. With somewhat of a snarl, Severus sat back in his chair and sulked (gracefully I might add) Lucius chuckled before turning his attention to the people passing by the window, making note of the people that looked good for a after lunch snack. Two more weeks, just two more weeks before they had to go and pick up Potter, Lucius could already see the chaos, the screaming the uncontrollable temper, the defiance, the hexes.

Dear Merlin help them, it was going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

**Review please**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do you see Harry being banged by guys with the last names Snape, Malfoy, Lupin, Black, Riddle, Voldemort or Weasley on every surface of the room? No then Harry Potter doesn't belong to me: sigh: **

* * *

Harry sat happily in Darren's lap; the two were in Harry's room on his bed. Darren had his back against the wall, Harry leaning against his chest, the book Ken gave him was open, words spilling on the pages. A smile on his lips, just two day ago the Keebles had officially adopted him and now he was part of the family. Harry sighed happily at the memory of food, dancing, joking around and presents, he felt that he was truly happy; he had known the Keebles since he was little; he know he could tell them anything and not be judged, they were like family to him, much more then the Weasleys, the papers just made it official; though he wondered how Troy and Lulu got his aunt and uncle to sign the custody papers, when asked they just smiled wickedly.

"Well princess" Darren said, startling Harry out his thoughts "aren't you going to read" "Oh! Yea". Harry had decided today he was going to learn all he can about vampires; Darren was with him in case he had questions, since he had more knowledge about vampires then the rest of his family, he would have asked Ken but Ken was visiting a relative and wouldn't be back until August. "Alright here goes"

_**Vampires**_

_Some scholars believe that vampires were descendents of wolves or large cats, a large number of scholars would agree that vampires actual did descend from wolves because of their social stat among one another. Within a group, vampires each have a role, the most important role is the alpha and submissive, the alpha just like wolves, protect it clan and maintain order without an alpha chaos will form. _

_Vampires are seductive creature, and a bite from a vampire will always result in a pleasurably encounter, they use their good looks and charm to lure their prey. Vampires do not kill; they only take what they need to survive, it is nearly impossible to kill a vampire. A cross, wooden stake, sliver or garlic does nothing but annoy a vampire and poisoning a vampire is impossible because of their heighten sense of smell. Sunlight drains a vampire of its energy, that's where the blood of humans comes in. Vampire can eat normal food, but drinking the blood of a human or it s mates gives it the energy and nourishment needed. The only way to kill a vampire is to drain its body of all its blood and then stab its heart with a sliver stake._

_Vampires are ruthlessly strong, extremely fast and have very high senses. They are shadow creatures, controlling and merging with the darkness around them, many vampires prefer to hunt, perform festival or rituals on a new moon because they are strongest then. Vampires need blood only three times per week, and can last about a month with out blood. _

_**Vampires and their mates**_

_Vampire can have more then one mate, but only one submissive, they mate for life. If its three or more mates, the group will have two or more dominates, one or two sub-dominate and the sub. Vampires are possessive creatures and can get very jealous; vampires are extremely protective of its submissive especially if the submissive is male. Dominate, and sub-dominate vampires have the need to keep their submissive happy (there have been many theories that the role of the alpha is played by submissive because of this). _

_The submissive is the only one that can give birth which may be the reason why the dominate and sub-dominates are so protective of the submissive and why the submissive is important in vampire society. A vampire finds it mate by scent and visions. It is said that to the vampire its mate's scent is sweet candy and its blood like aged wine. _

_Mating season begins in fall and ends in early winter, during mating season the sub missive's body becomes very fertile and goes into what is called Fertile heat. During fertile heat the submissive send off waves that tells the dominates and sub-dominates that it's ready to mate and reproduce. The dominates will go into a type of lust and be violent more protective and possessive then usual, it highly recommended that a person stay way from a submissive during mating season._

_When the submissive get pregnant, the dominates are entitled to kill if they feel that their mate and offspring are being threaten which means they are above many wizard laws. If the submissive is male then a birth canal will form two months before the due date. A sub missive's birth is unpredictable, no one knows how long a submissive truly carries its offspring, the longest was seven months._

"Harry! Darren! Time for lunch!" Both jumped at the call. "Coming!" Darren answered back moments later before looking at his little brother "We'll finish it later k? "Harry nodded before getting off of the young man's lap "Race you downstairs" he said before he ran out the room "Oi no fair!".

*****************************

Troy watched as children play football from his rocking chair on the veranda, "He look so happy" Lulu said from the chair across from him. Troy nodded chuckling when John was tackled "Remember when we first met him? He was so timid, I mean he still his but not so before", he could he not forget; if anything it was still fresh in his mind.

_FLAHBACK _

_Troy happily made his way back to his store, whistling, a package tucked under his arm, a grin in his face. Tonight he was gong to surprise Lulu. His mood only brighten when his store came into view, when he feet away from the door he stopped. Large beautiful watery green eyes looked up at him with fear and curiosity, Troy after a moment gave the boy a smile "Hello" he said squatting down so he was at the boy's level "My name Troy what yours?"_

"_H-hawry" _

_Troy couldn't help but think how cute the little boy was and knew if his wife was here right now she would be cooing all over the little one. "Tell me Harry, where you mommy and daddy?" Harry lowered his head "Don't wav one" Troy blinked in surprised before he noticed the boy's large cloths. "An orphan maybe" he thought "I have an auntie and uncle" "Oh and where are they?" at this Harry's eyes began to water "I- sob- don't-know-hic-she-sob-twold-me to wait wright n never camed back!" by the end of the sentence Harry had tears rolling down his face. Troy's fatherly instincts kicked in, gently he picked the boy, pack still tucked under his arm and entered his shop, he place Harry and the package on the contour, took out a tissue " Blow" he said, chuckling at the cute little honking noise the boy made " Now that all the tear and snot are gone, do you want some candy?" the boy's eyes became big " I can wav candy?" something about that question bothered Troy " of course and after I finish work will try and find your aunt"._

_Three hours later Troy was closing shop, Harry helping the best he could, the boy was very shy from what he learned, but always ready to help. "Come on Harry, time to go" Harry didn't look to happy to leave but said not a word as Troy took his hand and led him out of the shop. _

_Troy took out the paper, with the address one of the customer who recognized Harry gave him. "That's not very far" he mumbled before pecking p the boy frowning at the squeak and weight. They made it to the house in 30 minutes, Privet Dr number 4._

_Troy knocked on the door and waited, Harry started to struggle so put the boy down just as the door was opened by a very thin woman, the women looked at Troy then Harry, "You" she said disgust lace in her voice, it send off singles in Troy's head. _

_The women grabbed then Harry dragged him into the house and slammed the door in the man's face without a word. Troy stood outside shocked; slowly he turned around and left._

_Tuesday afternoon found Harry standing in front of the craft shop Troy worked at, nervously he stood, people passing by gave him curious looks. Finally Harry went to the door, standing on his tippy-toes he opened the door and went inside "Harry?" Troy moved from behind the counter and to the little boy "What are you doing here?" Harry bowed his head and mumbled something. Troy sighed "Alright I'm not going to ask again, do you want to stack the paints?" Harry smiled and nodded Troy smiled before leading the boy into the back, and as Harry followed the man he felt his day brighten. _

_ENDFLASHBACK _

A shout brought Troy from his memories, he looked as Harry came running towards him covered in dirt, smiling and his eye glowing with laughter and happiness "Dad save me!!" Harry shouted as Carol grabbed hold of him from behind. Those green eyes, those beautiful green eyes, no longer clouded with doubt and depression, laughter bright and happy. Troy Keeble was planning on keeping it that way.

* * *

**Review Please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do you see Harry being banged by guys with the last names Snape, Malfoy, Lupin, Black, Riddle, Voldemort or Weasley on every surface of the room? No then Harry Potter doesn't belong to me: sigh: **

* * *

It was a week before he had to leave; Harry sat on the rug in the den. A black crystal type substance in his hands, the crystal was smooth and felt hard as a rock but weight nothing and cut like dough. It was called the clay diamond, used by many craft wizards to create works of art. Harry looked at the hard covered book opened in front of him; the picture was of a black fluffy kitten with blue eyes, taking the pocket knife in his hand he began to cut and mold the crystal into a shape, humming as he did. Finally after two hours, Harry placed the now finish kitten crystal statue in front of him, just as Lulu walked in.

"Its beautiful Harry" she said, "Thank you" the crystal kitten stood proudly in front of them before it gave a shake, the two occupations in the room where not surprised when the crystal kitten meowed at them before moving to nuzzle Harry's leg, purring loudly. Harry scratched the kitten behind the ear "so what are you going to name her" Lulu asked "Hmmm Nyx" "Nyx it means night or something, I read it in a book". "Ah. Well I'm going to make dinner now" Harry stood up, "Let me do it Lulu" he said already heading for the kitchen the kitten following close behind "If you say so, and what have a told you, call me Mama Lulu!" She called after the boy; all she got was a meow in replay.

Carol looked up from the newspaper as Harry came in, he glanced down at the kitten at the boy's feet "Another creation I see" he said, Harry nodded before going over and tying on the apron around his waist, the Keebles found out to about Harry's gift when the boy was twelve, Harry had just finish carving a little wooden doll, when it suddenly came to life.

Lulu and Troy had been amazed and a little sad when they discovered Harry's new found power ; when he asked why they were they said it was nothing. Carol suddenly entered the kitchen, seconds later he came back with a camera "Carol wha-"a flash of light stopped him mid-sentence "You just look so cute in that apron I just had to take a picture" the young man said. "This ones going in the album, right next the pink bunny custom you wore for Halloween when you were eight" Harry groaned.

Later that night, Lulu and Harry sat on the veranda, Lulu sat in the rocking chair Nyx curled up in her lap; gently rocking, and Harry was on the floor lying on his stomach. Harry sighed, now that things were calming down; he finally felt the weight of depression. He was the mate of vampires, and it was not the fact that they were vampires, nor the fact that they were slytherins (look at him), it was that the fact that two of them were death eaters and not just not any death eaters, oh no they were the dark lord's right hand men! And let's not forget the fact that they hated each other. Harry felt like crying. Life was just not fair.

"Harry love what wrong?" Lulu asked, "Nothing" Harry mumbled earning a glare. "Don't lie to me young man" Harry didn't bother to argue " I can't do this, for life!? I can't, not with Snape and the Malfoys. We hate each other" "Now Harry you're overreacting, I'm sure they don't hate you…..well anymore anyway, vampires can't hate their mates if anything their very affectionate" "Mama Lulu, these three are death eaters. They'll take one look at Nyx and she'll be on a sliver platter with an apple in her mouth ready for dinner." Lulu giggled while Nyx meowed in protest.

"Harry, you're going to be spending the rest of your life with them, and though you may not like each other you could at least try and met half-way or at least tolerate each other." "But-" "Harry, I know you don't really hate them, dislike a lot yes, but not hate, it's not in your nature I should know I half-raised you. Please think about what I said, and try if not your only going to make your life miserably". Harry open his mouth to speak, then close it again "Kay" he said Lulu smiled "Good boy".

***********************

Today was the day, today was the day his mates were coming to get him and he had nothing to wear! "Hey Princess, Mom wants to kno-what the hell?!" Harry turned to his brothers "I can't find anything to wear!" he said "Well yea, everything on the floor" John said "You know what I mean" Darren chuckled "Sit your pretty self down and leave everything to us, well me anyway" he said. Harry sat on the bed while his brothers went through his cloths.

Harry had thought about what Lulu said that night and she was right, it made not sense to fight this it was best just to go with the flow, that didn't mean that Harry suddenly liked the Slytherins, but he wasn't going to fight them and a good impression was a good start, if he could just find something to wear. "Ah! Perfect" Darren said holding up the outfit. Harry's eyes widen "Oh no, no, nononononon" the three just gave a wicked grin and advance towards the boy.

Lulu and Troy looked up at the loud scream from upstairs before resuming their afternoon tea.

"Lovely day"

"Yes lovely"

"HELP!!"

*************************

Draco sized up the house before them; it was a medium size two-story house, surrounded by flowers of all types, with a porch in the front, very different from where they previously were. After forcing- I mean asking where Potter was from his very rude relatives they made their way here, where Potter was supposedly now staying. "Lets get this done" Severus said a sneer on his lips and disgust in his eyes, Draco was sure it was the flowers.

They stepped onto the porch and Lucius knocked, they only had to wait a minute before John answered the door. He took one look at them and smiled "You're here for Harry aren't you" he said before letting them in and leading them to the den where Lulu was just finishing setting up tea. "Hello" Lulu said "I'm Lulu Keeble; this is my second oldest son John"

Severus supposes the women was tolerable, at least she had manners. "Harry will be down in a moment" a loud thump for upstairs caused everyone to look up, John snickered and Lulu sighed "John" he said "I'm on it" he then went upstairs. Lulu then turned to the curious vampires "Please sit down, tea?"

Upstairs was an interesting sight, Harry was clinging to the rail of the stairs while Darren and Carol were tugging on him trying to dislocate him form it but Harry was not having it. "Come on Princess, they're here let go!" Carol said Harry just tighten his hold "No way, no way in hell!" he said shaking his head. "Aw come on, I'm sure they'll like it" Darren said "Darren if I go down there I'll never be able to show my face anywhere wizard or muggle world again!!" John sighed and took out his wand.

In the den, the four occupants were waiting patently for Harry to come downstairs, when the house shook Lulu didn't even flinched causing the three to wonder what went on in the house and if Potter was even alive. A loud shout that sounded very familiar echoed before there was silence then the sounds of feet coming downstairs. John and Carol entered "Finally where Harry and Darren?" Darren came in dragging a reluctant Harry. Lulu and her sons watched in amusement, as the vampire's eyes popped out and the jaw fell to the floor, so to speak.

"Potter?"

* * *

**Bye-bye ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp, lucky Harry **

* * *

The room was suddenly very hot for Harry, and he was sure his face was as red as Ron's hair. "Harry love, say hello to your mates" Lulu said finally breaking the silence. "Hello" Harry muttered. No answer, John was sure it was from the shock. Severus let his eyes roam up and down, his mind unable to process that the version in front of him was really Potter. The chocolate dress clung to the boy's body, showing off the lean and perfectly curved body; it stopped at the boy's upper thighs.

His eyes went lower, the white stockings stopped inches past his knees he was also wearing black buckled shoes. Dark colored eye liner enchanted the boy's green eyes and those red lips turned redder as the boy chewed on them and Severus wanted to run his fingers through that silky hair, black eyes moved back to those legs in white stockings.

"Um, his eyes are up here" Darren growled at the man, Lucius and Draco who were also eyeing the stockings jumped slightly. Severus glared at him, Darren raised a brow and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, earning an animalistic growl from the three Slytherins; the sounds made Harry shiver but not from fear. Darren growled back sounding just as threatening, "Darren" Lulu warned, though his other brothers were glaring at the Slytherins as well. "I'm terribly sorry" Lulu said. "Carol get Harry's things" Carol went upstairs Lulu following; the boy was forgetful sometimes and she didn't want him to leave anything.

Once their brother and mother were upstairs, Darren lead Harry to the sofa across from the vampires and sat him on his lap; Harry squeaked and wonder if his brother wanted a death wish, because from the dark aura radiating from his mates they were going to kill him. "**Mine!**" the vampire's beasts growled. John smirked before turning Harry's head to him and pecked him on the lips.

A roar from downstairs caused Carol and Lulu to rush down to the den, "Oh dear" Lulu gasp, Severus didn't look at the two his eyes glued onto the young man he had around the throat, fangs bared. Lucius stood in front of Darren fangs bared, his eyes daring him to move.

Draco had a possessive hold on Harry glaring at the two brothers. The Slytherins pupils were narrow like a cat's. "What did you two do" their mother sighed, not making a move to help them. John made a choking sound as Severus growled and tighten his hold on his throat. "John, just pecked Harry on the lips" Darren said calmly glaring at the arm Draco had around the shocked Harry, Lulu sighed and watched her son 's face turn blue before turning to Harry "Harry love could you get him to let John go" Harry looked at Severus then Draco who didn't look like he was going to let him go anytime soon, though Harry wasn't sure he wanted the boy to.

The sound of John choking drew Harry out of his thoughts "Professor!" Severus didn't look at him, "Try again" Lulu instructed her voice calm, obviously she been through this before. "Professor" " Say his name" Harry looked at her then back at his professor "S-Severus" the vampires 's shoulder tensed and he turned his head to his mate "Please let him go" "Yes Severus or else Harry will be very sad if his brother dies" Lulu said, watching the man's expression.

The man's beast whined at the thought of his mate being sad and dropped the young man; John coughed and inhaled for air. He then scrambled over to his mother and brother. Severus then looked at Lucius who then stepped aside and allowed Darren to join the others. Lulu then ushered the boys into the kitchen away from the vampires's eye sight. The vampires turned to Harry who suddenly became very nervous.

Severus moved towards his mate, his eyes still cat-like. "Um..Professor" Draco purred trying to clam his mate, as the other vampires drew closer. Harry jumped when the blonde nuzzled his neck; a hand grabbed his chin and forced his head up. Severus leaned forward, his lips drawing closer to the boy's. Harry's breathe hitched as those lips drew closer to his. They were inches away when; a metal bat descended from the heavens and hit the three slytherins hard on the head, knocking them out of their trance.

"Dad?" the three slytherins clenched their pounding heads and glared at the older man. Troy ignored them, metal bat on his shoulder. "Dad what are you doing here I thought you was at work" Harry said. "And let you leave without me saying goodbye?" "Oh" Harry then remembered "Why did you hit them?" he then asked. Troy raised a brow "I'm you're father "he said as through that explained everything (AN: And it does! ^^)

Lucius straighten cleared his throat and looked menacing…at least as menacing as any person would after getting hit upside the head with a bat and had a large bump on his head. "We need to leave" he said "Of course" Troy said before calling Lulu and the boys back into in the den. "Everything packed" Lulu said, before handing Harry Nyx and Hedwig who was sleeping in her cage; John shrunk Harry's trunk and handed it to Lucius. Then the Keeble family then took turns hugging their youngest member.

"Take care, we'll see you on your birthday"

"Make sure you eat all three meals, no skipping young man. Write to us okay"

"Bye Princess, and remember that spell I taught you and always lock your doors"

"I'll tell Ken you said bye and continue reading that book"

"Don't let them touch any where below the belt"

"Um Carol, I'm their mates, its going to happen either way"

"Something is wrong with these people" Draco whispered to Severus "Agreed" Once the goodbyes were said Harry took one last look at the house before apparating away .

* * *

**Review Plz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how I'm not rich and still have to work, I'd say I don't own Hp....darn!**

**//...//= Beast talking**

//...//= Slytherin talking back

* * *

The first thought that went through Harry's head was that the cottage was small, which surprised him. After all two of his mates were Malfoys. "You coming or not Potter" Draco said, Harry followed his mates into the house. "The headmaster has kindly given us the use of his summer cottage, we will be staying here until the start of the school term" Lucius said, Harry nodded, put Nyx down and followed his mates down the hall, "Your room is the third room down to the right, we hope its to your liking" Harry listen, not saying a word knowing it was best just for them to talk "Severus's lab is off limits, meals will be at the muggle village down the way" at the blank look Severus explained " Albus had forgot to mention that he gave his house elf a vacation"

"Who gives a house-elf a vacation?" "Apparently Albus" Lucius said with a sneer and Harry got the feeling that there was more to this. "He also forgot to mention that he put up wards that prevent us from conjuring up food and that the next village was 10 miles away!" Harry Lucius and Draco quietly scooted away from Severus who eyes flared with anger and a scary glow surrounded him.

"As I was saying" Lucius continued minutes later making a mental note to schedule a appointment for Severus to see a therapist, "Meals will be at the muggle village at 7am, 12noon and 7pm, be in the den on time" " Um I can cook if you want" Harry said "If your cooking is anything like your potions we'll pass" Draco said Harry glared "For your information potions making and cooking are two different things and I happen to be good at one of them. Besides would you rather **walk** 10miles to a village, be waited by a perky waiter surrounded by **muggles**" the four stared at each other until Severus whirled around and started walking Harry grinned " I win" he thought before following again.

"One other thing, because of our nature starting next week Monday you will spend a week in our beds, then the fourth week we will all sleep together" Harry paled and made a tiny noise in his throat, he had to sleep with them! Yes he knew he was going to have **do it **with them but not so soon. Not only that but he cuddled in his sleep (Troy said it was because he didn't get any affection from his relatives, which was why he clung to affection given to him) he didn't think his mates would appreciate him clinging to them at night. "Some one help me" he thought, Nyx meowed.

***********

Lulu hummed as she hung up the laundry to dry, she loved doing thing without magic, some things were just done best the muggle way; luckily her sons picked up on that habit. "Mom!" Darren came out "Mom, dad wants to know if we have any more ground beef left. He wants to make his famous grilled onion burgers for Harry's birthday." Lulu shook her head "No, he going to have to buy some more" Darren went back inside the house and Lulu return to her laundry, making a list in her head of ingredients, Harry's birthday was coming up and she wanted to make a cake, she already had the perfect gift in mind; she sighed.

"My baby only been gone for a couple of hours and I already miss him, I hope he doing well with his mates". She looked at the sky the sun shining. "Oh I'm sure their getting along just fine". A loud clash of thunder echoed and rain poured down, soaking Lulu and her cloths. "Maybe not".

***********

After, nearly twenty minutes of self-torture, Harry stood in the middle of his room, it was covered in green and sliver colors " I think they're trying to tell me something" Hedwig hooted and Nyx meowed before going to explore under the bed " Watch out for dust bunnies" Harry said as he released Hedwig. Hedwig hooted her thanks, flew out the cage and onto the dresser. Harry then unpacked afterwards he decided to explore "You coming Nyx?" All he got was a muffled meow from under the bed and a sneeze "Okay" then left.

In the den Lucius sat, he stare on the fire place but his thoughts were not really there. The boy had taken things better then expected, now shouting, yelling, or hexes; nothing was going as plan! Potter was suppose to be defiant and hateful, giving them the reason to hate him, but he wasn't. Damn Potter, damn him and his sexy legs!

(…….)

He did not just think Potter had sexy legs

**// Yes you did.//**

Lucius silence his other half, he was not attracted to Potter, he did not find Potter's legs attractive. It was just the bond, nothing else.

**// You tell yourself that //**

Lucius hated his beast, because 9 out of 10 it was always right.

Draco happily made his way to his room, wondering what Potter thought of his room, a wicked grin spread across his lips as he imagined the look of horror on his mates's face. A image of his beast pouting caused him to sigh //What now//

**// Why are you being mean to our mate//**

Draco ignored it, they had this conversation before, he hated Potter, perfect Potter. Draco growled and quickens his pace to his room. His beast whining all the way there.

Severus stared, that's all he could do. I mean walking into the garden to find Harry Potter bent down, perfect ass in the air would make you stare too.

**// He has such a cute bottom//** his beast purred, Severus reluctantly agreed.

**// Lets hump it! //**

// What?!//

Harry straighten and turned over "Oh Professor, um" Harry trailed off, after minutes of uncomfortably silence Severus spoke "Potter what are you doing?" he asked, a little embarrass at being caught staring. "I saw the flowers from the window and wanted to see them up close" Harry said "Their beautiful" he then mumbled.

**//He like flowers. Buy him flowers, white ones they're pretty// **

Harry watched as something flickered through Severus eyes then they glazed over for a second before the man sneered at him and gracefully walked away.

"What was that all about "Harry wondered before turning back to the flowers.

*****************************************

Harry tied the apron around his waist, and looked at the ingredients lined up on the counter, a determine look on his face "Alright" he said and worked his magic as John called it when he cooked. Soon the house was filled with the aroma of delicious food, _Remember Harry a way to a man's heart is through his stomach and male vampires are no different, _Harry blushed at the words of Lulu had said one night, then shook his head their was no way he was trying to win their hearts, nope zada zero. From the floor Nyx meowed and pawed at Harry's ankle "What?" Nyx then purred and nuzzled it, she wanted to play.

"Can't right now Nyx, I'm busy" Nyx sat there and looked at him with a look that clearly said _I don't care play with me now_! sighing Harry shooed her out and resumed cooking. Tonight was turkey legs smoothed in cream of mushroom, bake potato and green beans.

The food was………………..good, and judging from his other mates looks he wasn't they only one who thought that. Harry waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and…. uh you get the idea, "Um" he said breaking the silence "It is acceptable" Severus said. Harry sighed in relief and started eating the atmosphere no longer uncomfortable. "Maybe this could work out" he thought.

* * *

**Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Why is life so curel, : sigh: anyway I do not own Hp...now you're making me cry T T**

**//...//= Vampire talking**

//...//= Slytherins talking back.

* * *

The week passed by to quickly for Harry's liking, and now here he was in front of one Lucius Malfoy's door in his pajamas with Nyx in his arms working up the courage to knock on the door. "Come on Harry" he thought "Remember you're a Gryffindor" his hand still didn't move. "Come on you faced Voldermont dozens of times, this should be a piece of cake" still his hand didn't move. Nyx sensing Harry's nervousness mewled, loudly. The door knob twisted and the door opened, Harry froze "Potter" came the smooth voice of Lucius.

"Um" Harry didn't know what to say and for a moment neither did Lucius he seemed transfixed on the boy's outfit, "Can I come in" Harry finally asked. Lucius nodded and stepped aside and Harry entered.

Lucius's beast purred in an approval at its mate's choice of cloths. It was a dark wine red; the spaghetti strap shirt stopped above the boy's navel, the shirt was see-through revealing pink nipples. The shorts he were sure weren't even shorts, they were loose falling of the boy's waist and Lucius wanted to suck on the hip bone; they were way to short too. He was sure that if the boy bent over now he'd get a lovely view of skin. Harry squirmed under the intense stare jumping when he heard a growl "Mr. Malfoy " he said a little worried as he placed Nyx on the floor; the kitten ran under the bed to explore it.

Lucius didn't move and Harry debated whether or not he should go to bed, the decision was taken out of his hand when he was scooped up, he squeaked and blushed as he was carried to bed. He began to panic when he was gently laid down on soft cotton sheets; he started to tremble when the man hovered over him. He slowly looked up and gasp, the man's eyes were cat-like.

Tempesta smelt his mate's fear and frowned, he didn't want his mate to fear him. Whining he nuzzled the boy's neck, he felt his mate's body tense, he continue to nuzzle the boy hoping to calm him. Harry slowly let his body relax, jumping slightly when he heard a low rumbling noise "He purring?!" he thought and giggled; one of the most feared man in the wizard world was purring like a kitten.

Tempesta purred louder happy that his mate was no longer afraid before rolling them over, Harry on top. Harry felt his face go hot and tried to scramble off the man but Tempesta was having none of that, he wrapped a possessive arm around the boy's waist and gave a warning growl that made Harry freeze. Tempesta then nuzzled the boy's neck again until the boy relaxed again before he gave a small sniff, he could smell his mate's blood; feel the pulse. He wanted to bite into the soft skin suck the sweet blood, to have his mate wither beneath him in pleasure.

// Don't even think about//

Tempesta snarled as he felt Lucius try and take control. He felt Lucius push against the binds and he pushed back. Harry watched in curiosity and wonder as the man's expression changed over and over again. Nyx who had finished exploring the room sat near the bed waiting patiently for someone to pick her up, when no one moved she started to mew loudly. "Um Mr. Malfoy" Harry said all he got was a loud growl, remembering what happen at the Keeble's house Harry didn't say another word as Lucius fought for control.

Finally Lucius gave one last push and gained control, happily he moved to sit up only to feel weight on his chest. Looking down he meet soft silky black hair, "Potter" he thought suddenly remembering the boy. Harry was slightly curled on top of him asleep, when he tried to move the boy, the clung to him with an iron grip. To tried from fighting with Tempesta he let the boy be, before moving into the most comfortable position and slept. Nyx who had given up, yawned curled up and went to sleep.

Morning came, Harry moaned and snuggled closer to the warm body, to sleepy to comprehend that he was in the bed with one of his enemies. The arms around his waist tighten and pulled him closer, Nyx awoke and stretched; she cleaned her face and then started meowing. Harry groaned open one sleepy eye and yawned; when he tried to sit up he finally notice the arms around his waist and his position.

He was spooned up against Lucius the man's arms possessively around his waist his face buried in his neck; his heart started beating faster and he began to panic a little, nervously he wiggled out the man's hold. Lucius groaned released the boy and rolled over. Harry quickly scrambled out the bed grabbed Nyx and exited the room. When he got in his room he slide to the floor "Meow" Nyx looked at her master "I'm fine, just a little hot" Harry said, his face turning red as he remember the feel of the warm breath dancing on his neck the strong arms. "Oh god" He moaned when his cock twitched.

********

Back in Lucius's room, /**/Wake up// **Lucius silenced Tempesta and went back to sleep. Tempesta growled // **WAKE UP// **Lucius snapped one eye open //What?// he growled //** Mate gone//**, Lucius rolled over, sure enough Harry was gone. Lucius rolled back over and went back to sleep. //**Find him//** Lucius ignored him //**NOW!// **Lucius growled flung the covers off of him, cursing his other half as he stooped down the hall towards Harry's room; he raised a brow as Nyx walked by.

He knocked on the door "Potter?" he heard shuffling before the door open. Harry's face was flushed and he could smell the familiar scent of cum, his cock twitched and Tempesta purred. Lucius cleared his throat "Potter" he said "Why did you leave the room?" Harry face got redder "Well um I um you see I" Harry trailed off, "Never mind, next time just tell when your leaving the room, so Tempesta doesn't have a fit" "Tempesta?" "My other half" "Oh" he had read something about that. "Well I need to get dress so I can make breakfast" Harry then shut the door, leaving Lucius alone.

Breakfast was pancakes, eggs, sausage and orange juice, Nyx was playing with a magical ball of yarn under the table, occasionally jumping on their feet. Break feast was quiet, well for Harry anyway. The three vampires was another story

**// Need to feed soon from mate//**

**// Feed now// **

**// Then mate! //**

**// Yea mate! // **

**// Mate! Mate! Mate! //**

Severus's eye twitched and the three wondered if killing your other half was considered suicide, but their others had a point. They needed to feed soon and now that they had their submissive feeding from just anyone would not satisfy them, the problem was how to tell Potter without having to fight with the boy.

After breakfast Harry did the dishes and went to the garden to think. It was a shocker to wake up with a hard on, even more at how safe he felt being in the elder Malfoy's arms. "_Maybe it's the bond"_ he thought, Hedwig landed on his shoulder, she hooted nipped at his ear and together they stayed in the garden. Lucius found them two hours later.

"Really Hedwig I thought for sure Mione was gong to kill Ron" Hedwig hooted and clicked her beak"You're right, he deceived it, but still". Lucius cleared his throat, "Potter if I may have a word" he said, Lucius motioned to the two chairs in the corner. "Something wrong?" Harry asked as they sat down, Lucius cursed his mates for forcing this on him.

"Is this about feeding" Harry suddenly asked, he knew that they needed to feed and wondered when they were going to bring up the subject. "Yes" Lucius said a little surprised " You do know how a vampires feeds" he then said "Darren said anywhere you can draw blood" Lucius nodded " Correct, we decided that we should feed together" Harry cocked his head to the side " How?" he asked " You will see" " Oh" a uncomfortable silence fell between them

Harry fidget in his seat wondering what to do now. _Try to get to know them Harry_ came Lulu's voice, "Um you work in the ministry right?" Lucius nodded "What do you do?" Lucius blinked he didn't expect the boy to be interested or ask such a question. "I'm head of the school board as you know" Harry listened as Lucius told him about his job, genuinely interested.

After he finish there was another silence fell between them but this one was less awkward. _Try to get to know them Harry and you may find things a little easier._

* * *

**Review Please!!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warning: Lime in this chapter.**

**The vampires:**

**Umbra= Severus **

**Hiberna=Draco**

**Tempesta=Lucius **

**//...// Vampires talking **

//...// Slytherins talking

* * *

After the conversation the two decided the time of the feeding, it would be tomorrow night. Draco watched Lucius and Harry from the window; they were speaking quietly and looked like they were getting alone. The young vampire watched them for a few more minutes before turning away, his beast whining about joining them.

"So Potter, why were you at that house and not your relatives" Lucius asked, the question had been bothering him for a while "I was at my relatives house" "Don't take me as an idiot Potter" Harry sighed. He knew that they would probably asked "When I got my letter, my uncle wasn't to happy about it, he kicked me out" this shocked Lucius, he always assumed Potter's relatives spoiled him rotten, Harry continued "My relatives hate magic or anything thing relating to it, actually they hate anything that's not what they think is 'normal'" "So the rumors are true about your family abusing you and locking you in cupboard" "Pretty much though they didn't hit me much"

Tempesta growled and promise to kill the person that had hurt its mate and for once since the summer started Lucius agreed with him.

Later that night after dinner Harry ready himself for bed, not as nervous or uncomfortable as before, a meow made him look down "Don't worry Nyx I promise to make you a friend tomorrow" Harry then made his way to Lucius's room he knocked and waited for permission to enter, the door open and he entered, He crawled into bed Lucius was in the shower. Harry snuggled into the cover and went to sleep. An hour later Lucius emerged from the shower cleaned and dressed, he took one look at his sleeping mate and couldn't help but think that the boy was adorable.

The next morning after breakfast Harry decided to go to the village Severus joining him, he needed some potion ingredients that he knew the muggle's had. Once in the village Harry left Severus to do his shopping and to get away from the cold looks he was receiving, he walked around looking at all the shops, houses and restaurants making note of were they were. "A craft shop!" he thought excitedly before entering.

The jingle of the bell caused the store keeper to look up "Welcome to my store" he said to what he thought was a very cute little girl "Can I help you with anything?" Harry hook his head "No thank you just looking" the man nodded and left Harry be. It was an hour later that Severus came and got him, a white rose in his hand.

Harry stared at the white rose presented to him then at the vampire "Who are you and what have you done to the professor?" he then said Severus growled "Just take the damn thing!" he was not in a good mood, Umbra his other half would not shut up about the rose as they passed a flower store and refused to be silent until he brought one and given it to Potter. It had given him a headache. Harry slowly took it then looked at his professor for a moment, suddenly he smiled " Thank you" he said, for some reason that smile made Severus's heart sip a beat, Umbra cheered.

Draco Malfoy noticed two things; one Potter was no where in sight which annoyed him a little and two there were two black kittens running around the house. "Something is bothering you Draco" Lucius said, Draco knew he could lie but what was the point it was obvious anyway "Potter" he said "Ah" Lucius said not at all surprised " A word of advice Draco, stop thinking about and just go with it. Thinking will just give you a big headache"

"But-its Potter" Lucius chuckled "Yes its Potter".

Harry chuckled as he watched Nyx and the new male kitten Max wrestle around in his room before going back to his drawing, he was almost done just needed to add color. Around eight after everyone ate Harry nervously made his way to the den where the feeding would take place; Nyx and Max were locked up until then.

When he entered the den the lights were dimmed "Hello?" he said no answer though he was sure he saw movement from the corner. Hiberna, Draco other half watched from the shadows. He could hear and feel his other mates excitement they were finally being able to have control, he turned his attention to his confused and slightly scared submissive, he purred before moving forward only to stop at the growl from the alpha.

Harry gave a cry of surprise when an arm snaked round his waist, the scent of flames entered his nose "Professor?" warm air caressed his neck as a hand lifted his chin. Umbra purred and gave a small lick, Harry remain clam as possible though he was sure they could hear his racing heart, he jumped when fangs gently brushed the curve of his neck. Umbra nuzzled his sub missive's skin taking in his scent; he gave a low growl before plunging his fangs into the boy's neck.

Harry gasp, it didn't hurt. In fact it felt_ good_, Harry moaned, his legs becoming jello if it wasn't for Umbra he'd be on the floor, slowly arching as Umbra fed from him not even aware of the other two coming closer. Hiberna took hold of his submissive's arm and bit into where the vain showed, Tempesta pulled down the boy's shirt and snaked his fangs near the collarbone, Harry moaned loudly, his cock becoming stiff.

The vampires' dranked their fill before releasing Harry, Harry whimpered at the lost while the others purred at the smell of their mate's arousal. Umbra 's hand slithered his hand lower disappearing into the boy's shorts " Oh" Harry moaned, as Umbra brushed against the head of the cock before taking hold and started to move, Harry mewled and arched his hips as Umbra pumped him moving up and down. Meanwhile Hiberna and Tempesta busied themselves with licking away the blood on Harry.

Harry arched and gave a soft cry as he came, Umbra removed his hand before looking at his submissive, the boy had fallen asleep. Umbra licked way some blood from the boy's neck before lifting him up and taking him to bed Tempesta and Hiberna following.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up warm and cuddled between two bodies, memories of last came back his face turned a dark red and he buried his head under the pillow. He heard a chuckle and peeked from underneath to see Draco smirking at him, he groaned again " I hate all of you" came his muffled replay from underneath his pillow " The feeling mutual" Draco said before getting up, later Harry crawled from out of Severus and Lucius's arms, squeaking when he realized he was naked.

He heard Draco laugh before the blonde disappeared into the bathroom red faced Harry quickly went to his room to bath and change. Afterwards he went downstairs to make breakfast, Draco came down a few minutes later he entered the kitchen, paused and studied Harry.

The smaller teen wearing a simple skirt and shirt, nothing fancy but it still made him look cute Draco frowned at the thought before shaking it off Harry turned around and jumped " Malfoy!". Draco put on his trademark smirked causing Harry to blush "Adorable" the blonde thought, frowning at the thought "Did you want something?" Harry asked "No" "Oh" Harry then went back to cooking with Draco watching him.

After about twenty minutes Harry turned back around "Are you sure you don't need anything?" Draco shrugged and watched Harry's eye twitch "Then why are you staring at me?" Draco shrugged again "Because I want to" he said.

Harry sighed in frustration and gave up "If you come to tease me about last night then get it over with if not go away" he then said, it was the only reason he could think of as to why Malfoy was just standing there staring.

Why would I do that?" "Never stopped you before" Harry mumbled knowing the blonde could hear. Silence fell between the two again; it lasted for nearly an hour before Draco spoke again "What are you doing this afternoon?" Harry blinked at the question "Umm nothing" "I'm going to into the muggle village and I need some one who knows their way around them so" Draco trailed off Harry looked at him surprised it sounded like the blonde was asking him out on a date " Well?" Draco asked "Uh, sure" Draco nodded then left, when he was in the hall he stopped "I just asked Potter out on a date!"

Back in the kitchen a blushing Harry finish fixing breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry spent two hours on deciding on what to wear. Finally with the help of Nyx, Max and Hedwig, Harry decided on a nice yellow summer dress that filled up at the top making him look like he had a little chest. When it was time to go, Draco surprised Harry by complementing him on his outfit before taking his hand and leading him to the village. Throughout the whole day Draco was a gentleman, only having to glare at the waiter when they stopped for lunch for 'openly admiring his girlfriend', at the end of the day he surprised Harry again by taking his hand and kissing the back of it. Harry stood at the doorway shocked "Wow" was the only thing he could think.

* * *

**Yes I knw, it's short but oh well**

**Reviw Please!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own, sad is my world.**

**The Vampires:**

**Umbra: Severus **

**Draco: Hiberna **

**Lucius: Tempesta **

**//..// Vapires talking **

//..// Sytherins talking

* * *

Lulu hummed happily as she packed her things, today was the big day, it was her baby's birthday "Boys hurry up!" she yelled as she headed down stairs "Coming!" came the shouted replays Troy chuckled everyone was excited " What are you laughing about?" Lulu asked as approached her husband "Nothing love" Lulu pouted "We're ready" John said "Alright let's go".

************

Harry arched into the mouths that were sucking greedily on his nipples, "Please" he begged Tempesta licked away the blood from Harry's neck, one of the mouths moved lower hands spread his legs and a warm mouth swallowed his cock "Oh!" Harry gasped arching his hips. Umbra pushed the boy's hips down before kissing the boy, tongues battling for dominance Umbra winning, Hiberna purred around Harry's cock as Tempesta's long elegant fingers entered him the action caused Harry to cry out the sound muffled by Umbra's mouth.

Harry's whole body felt hot, hands were touching him everywhere, warm tongues making him shiver "Please" he whimpered he wanted to cum. Hiberna arched as the fingers pushed deeper stroking his prostate sucking harder around the flesh in his mouth, "AH!" Hiberna dranked all of Harry's cum before shuddering his own release.

Harry slumped against Tempesta, the vampire purred and nuzzled the boy, Harry sighed in pleasure, a soft mewling sound made him look and blush. Hiberna was sucking off Umbra, said vampire had a vice grip on the blonde's hair roughly forcing Hiberna to take him in deeper.

"HARRY!"

All four of them jumped "That sounded like Mama" Harry thought sliding off of Tempesta's lap much to the vampires' disapproval, Harry ignored him and Umbra's growl and dressed before heading down stairs " Harry!" Harry gave squeak of surprise as he was swung into a hug .

" Its good to see you and happy birthday" John said releasing the boy so the ret of the family could hug their youngest member " Thanks" Harry then said " I didn't expect you guys to be here so soon" Lulu smiled " Well w couldn't wait to see and I wanted to decorate the house for your party" she said " How did you find this place anyway?" Troy chuckled "That's our little secret".

Upstairs the three slytherin finally gained control "Where Potter?" Draco said dressing "Downstairs" Severus said they're beasts were upset from with their mate for leaving "It sounds like his family's here" Lucius said "Joy, now I have to put with them and the mutt" Severus growled " Shall I lock up the wands?" Draco teased

"Shut up"

************

"Harry dear where are your mates?" Lulu asked as she set up the table Harry blushed "Um their---""Wondering how you got pass the wards" came the silky voice of Severus Lulu giggled " That 's a secret we'll never tell" she said before kissing the man on the cheek, shocking him.

Lulu kissed the two blonde's as well before resuming her task, " Harry love could you go find Carol and tell him to com here for me please" Lulu said " Kay" Harry left the women then turned to still shocked vampires " Draco wasn't it, could you get the cake that's on the counter in the kitchen please" Draco opened his mouth to argue that he was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't do slave work, but then he remembered that this was his mother-in-law, he had to respect her. Besides it look like the women had a mean right hook and wouldn't hesitant to use it.

Draco went to the kitchen to the task while Severus and Lucius helped the women move the table to her liking " Perfect" Darren came in presents in hand, the two vampires glared at him obviously still upset about the whole kissing incident " Ah Darren put the preents on the table" Darren did as he was told not even spring the two a glance which just angered them more. "No fighting" Lulu said sensing the danger "I want Harry's birthday to be special, and if you mess this up mate or not I will I pull you over my lap and spank you bare bottom" the two had a feeling she would do it too.

An hour later after everything was done the door bell ranged, Troy answered it "Who are you? "Molly asked "Troy, you must be Mrs. Weasley" Troy stepped aside to let them, noticing how suspiciously Albus looked at him, "Harry!" black hair blinded his vision "Oh I missed you, I want to send you letters but I wasn't allowed and then Remus-"

"Sirus I think you killed him" Sirus looked at the blue face of her godson and release him stepping back giving her and everyone else an excellent view of his skirt. Harry blushed "Hey everyone" he said shyly.

"CUTE!"

* * *

**Review Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**My mojo's back! Thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp and now I will crawl into a corner and cry like the baby I am.**

* * *

After everyone got over their shock on how cute Harry looked Harry introduced his old family to his new ones leaving out the parts where his uncle kicked him out. Molly looked a little upset about not being able to adopt Harry but as long as he was happy she would get over it. Sirus, Ron, Fred and George instantly liked the Keebles brothers Troy and Author got alone just fine and Remus, Hermione, and Lulu seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Severus noted that Albus eyes did not twinkle, and made a mental note to keep an eye on the old man. After introductions the party started, only twice did Harry and Remus had to hold Severus and Sirus back from killing each and after a firm lecture from Molly and Lulu the two settled with glaring at each other from a far.

"I'm surprised at how you and Sirus are taking me be mates to three slytherins Ron" Harry said. They were in Harry's room to talk in private. Max was curled happily in Hermione's lap and the two just told Harry that everyone had already known that Harry was the mate of Lucius, Severus and Draco.

"That's because they raved and ranted for three days at Sirus's house" Hermione said earning a glare form Ron, "That's where you were the whole summer?" Hermione went quiet and looked at Ron, said red-head spoke "Oh he'll find out eventual Mione, Yea we were there it's the hideout for the Order of the Phoenix, an organization Dumbledore founded to stop you-know-who" Harry was shocked to say the least. " That explains a lot" he thought " So that way you haven't been sending any letters" the two nodded " We wanted to Harry we really did but Dumbledore--" "I can guess what happen" a uncomfortable silence fell.

Ron and Hermione not sure what to say, both felt guilty for not trying hard enough to contact their best friend. Harry not sure if he should be mad at them or Dumbledore maybe both. Finally Ron spoke "So how is it?" Harry gave him curious look "You know living with Snape and the two Malfoys, Fred told me that a vampire's bit hurts like hell"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly Ron you can't always believe what your brothers say" she said. "Vampire bites do not hurt their very pleasurable" Harry blushed darkly Ron didn't look convinced "Is that true mate? " Harry nodded Ron turned green "Goss" he said. Harry didn't think so but didn't say anything.

"Oh Ronald" Hermione sighed "Anyway what do you do here Harry?" Harry gave the girl a tiny smile before telling them everything that went on while he was here "and I think I may be starting to like them" he said. "Hard to see how considering how much hell they've put you through" Ron said, Hermione scowled him before turning to Harry "I think that's great" she said Ron open his mouth to speak when Darren came in "Have you ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked with a glare.

"No, maybe you can teach me later. Mom wants you to blow out the candles" The four went to the dinning room. Troy and Sirus sanged 'Happy Birthday' loud, off key and drunk before the boy blew out the candles.

"Presents!!" John cheered shoving his gift into the boy's arm. "Open it! Open it!" Harry smiled and opened it was a….. Taser? "Um thanks John…I think" Harry said "What is it?" Fred asked "It's a taser" Hermione explained. "What does it do?" Draco asked John grinned evilly "Want me to show you?" "NO!" Troy, Lulu Harry, and Hermione shouted. The wizards and vampires looked at the four curiously while John, Darren and Carol snickered, "Feel free to use it anytime Harry" Carol said.

"Riiiight" Harry said before opening the next present, a bright red box. He squeaked and quickly closed the lead shut, his face red as a tomato. "Harry?" "Um thanks Mama Lulu...I think" was all they got. Lulu gave a Chester cat grin, "Use it well" she said making Harry blush darker. After Lulu's present came Troy, who gave him a new paint set and drawing book, Darren gave him a couple of new outfits. John a pet cobra who quickly decided that Lucius was a threat to his new master and tried to bite the vampire every time he came close to Harry, Lucius was quickly suspecting it was John's doing.

From Carol he got a couple of new earrings and bracelets, from Molly and Author a cook book with thousand of recipes from around the world. From the twins he got a few of their latest gags which he was free to use on his mates if they got him mad. From Albus a hat that had a never ending supply of chocolate, Sirius and Remus he got an album book of his parents. After the presents cake was passed out, Harry watched everything from the side while listening to Taboo his cobra, hiss about him keeping away from Lucius. Everyone was having a good time, even Severus crackled a smile. No Voldermort coming to kill him or anything involving his death, everything was peaceful, He smiled his heart for the first time feeling light.

****************

Severus was surprisingly warm, the first time he slept curled up with the man he was surprised even more surprised when he found out how…cuddly the supposedly cold professor was. Mornings found Harry becoming the vampire's personal teddy bear, it was funny actual, of course he didn't say this out loud he liked his life thank you very much. Harry laid spooned against the older vampire, weeks ago he had learned that trying to escape from the cuddly man was a useless effort, it was best if he just laid here and wait until the vampire woke, which was a three step process.

Step one: The arms around him would pull him closer to the warm body behind him.

Which was currently happening now, Harry blushed as he felt the vampire's morning wood poking him.

Step two: The vampire will nuzzle his neck and sniff it (Why they did was beyond him)

The warm breath made him shiver, but not in disgust or fear.

Step three: Vampire will wake, look at him sneer release him and roll over.

Cue sneer, removal of hands and there the roll. Harry got out off bed and hurried to the bathroom, having to go really bad. When the sound of the door closed Severus rolled back over inhaling the scent of his mate that lingered on the sheets, he jerked when the door opened and Harry came out.

Harry wasn't sure how it happened but as soon as he came out the bathroom he found himself in Severus's arms and lips upon his. Instantly Harry submitted, opening his mouth for the tongue that wanted to play. Severus deepened it, their tongues playing war with each other until Harry final allowed Severus to take control. In the back of his head Harry thought that this was a good way to start the morning.

* * *

**Well here you go, what did you think? **

**Review Please !!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how I'm not rich and still have to work, I'd say I don't own Hp....darn!**

**//...//= Beast talking**

//...//= Slytherin talking back

**Thnaks for the Reviews, I'm glad you liked it, and thanks you to Sabishii Kage Tenshi for pointing out that a posted the same Chapter twice, thank you so much, and thats now fixed.**

**Now on to the Show!!!**

* * *

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose **

"HARRY!"

Lucius, Draco, and Harry separated, Harry with a blush, Lucius with a growl of annoyance and Draco with a glare, John swung his little brother into a hug ignoring his little brother's mates.

"How did you three get in here?" Lucius asked after the birthday incident him and Severus had strengthen the wards or so he thought, "Through the front door like everyone else" Darren said in a matter of fact tone causing Lucius to glare at him.

"Actually John came through the window" Carol said hugging Harry "Why?" Harry asked returning the hug "Because it's fun" John said with a grin, Draco questioned the young man's sanity.

"What are you three toads doing here?"

All heads turned to Severus who had narrowed eyes on Carol's arm that was wrapped around Harry's waist, "We want to spend time with our little brother" John said taking Harry out of Carol's arms twirling him around "I mean look at him, who wouldn't want to spend time with this beauty" Harry became worried when he heard growls coming from his mates.

"Uh you guys hungry?" he asked quickly pulling out of John's grip. " We ate before we came" Darren said "Now how about you show us the rest of the house, we didn't get a chance to see the rest of it at the party"

All Harry could do was squeak as he older brother dragged him away from his mates who concluded that they hated Carol Darren and John.

*********

The four brothers walked down the path that lead to the village, talking and laughing, having a good time and then John brought up that topic "Ken came back early" he said, Harry notice that Darren's whole body tensed while Carol snickered "How is he?" he asked.

"Fine, it's just that a couple of weeks ago he tried to mate with Darren" Harry's eyes widen and looked at his brother whose cheeks were a light pink "What happen?" he asked shocked, "Darren beat the crap out of him!"

Darren's lip twitched from anger at Carol laughing at him or amusement from the memory of beating Ken Harry wasn't sure. "Poor Kenny, getting beat by his submissive" Carol laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Submissive!?"

Darren's face turned a dark red as he sped up his walking, leaving behind two laughing brothers and one completely shocked brother.

***************

Severus and Lucius paced back and forth in the den will Draco sat and watched them his foot tapping impatiently on the floor, it was pass midnight and Harry was not home, they had considered going out and looking for their mate but stopped because even though they disliked the Keeble brothers, they knew that the three young men wouldn't let anything happen to their little brother.

When it seemed that Draco finally had enough of waiting and was about to go out and look for Harry, the front door opened, "We're home" came the voice of John

"Let go of me you bastards!" the three calmly walked to the front door, no matter how much they wanted to run and see if their mate was alright. When they got to the entrance, they were met with an interesting sight, John and Carol were holding Darren by the wrist, while the elder sibling shouted out every cruss word from the English language that would make a sailor weep in pride, behind Carol was a very very drunk Harry clinging to his older brother's back making content noises.

"What the hell happen?" Lucius demanded, all eyes turned to the three vampires. Green eyes lit up "LUCY!" Harry released his brother and attached himself to Lucius, said vampire wrinkled his nose in disgust at the strong reek of alcohol.

"You got him drunk" Severus growled, Darren slipped out off his brothers' hold and took swing at John who dodged it.

"We didn't mean to" Carol said, as he too stepped out the way of a punch, Darren cursed loudly as he stumbled over his own feet. Harry watching this giggled, "It just happened" John flinched at the dark glare he received "_It's probably best if I don't mention the strip dance_" he thought.

Severus rubbed his temples and took a deep breathe, mentally counting to ten. "Draco" he then said "Take Potter to the room and get him to bed" Harry squealed as he was thrown over the blonde's shoulder "BYE!" he said very loudly as he was carried away.

John and Carol gulped when Severus and Lucius turned their murderous glare at them, "You three will sleep in the den" Lucius said, his voice very **very** calm. The two nodded as the steadied their swaying brother, both planning on sleeping with one eye open for the rest of the night.

********

Harry woke up with a monster of a hangover, with a groan he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow cursing his brothers to the deepest parts of Hell. "You look like shit" a green eye peeked from beneath the pillow at his mate who wore his infamous, I –be-higher- then-thy smirk, " Go away" Harry moaned.

Draco chuckled, "Is that anyway to treat the person who brought a hangover potion, in which a certain Potion Master was going to deny you" Snape wasn't going to give him a hangover potion?! The bastard!

"Sorry" Harry muttered, after drowning the potion Harry dressed and headed to the dining table where John was serving breakfast and Darren was nursing a hangover.

"Morning Harry" Carol said Harry ignored him "Don't be like that" his brother whined as the young boy sat and scooted far away from him, at the end Lucius and Severus watched with amused smirks.

******

It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts, and before Harry knew it, he and the three vampires were now what you would call 'distance friends with benefits'. Meaning they were on first name bases, could be in the same room with each other without the air turning hostile or awkward, have a pleasant conversation, willing display of **private** affections, and eager feedings.

Harry moaned as the blonde vampire on top of him plunge his fangs into his neck.

Like now.

The Gryffindor threw his head back giving Lucius more access to his neck, which Lucius took full advantage of, swallowing the blood the flowed into his mouth. He purred when hands buried themselves into his hair and pulled him closer to the warm body beneath him.

"Ooooh" Harry moaned, whining when Lucius pulled away. Moaning again when a tongue began lapping up the blood the leaked form his neck.

Once done, Lucius rolled them over until he was on his back and Harry was on top of him, Harry curled up with a yawn, he snuggled into his mate's chest and soon stared drifting off to sleep, sighing with bliss when a hand came to gentle play in his hair.

"Dude that was hot"

"Aw they look so cute"

"When are you and Kenny gonna do that? And can I watch?"

"Never and fuck no!"  
"Well you three get out!"

The three ran, dodging a suspicious look green spell. "I hate your brothers" all the vampire got was a sleepy chuckle.

* * *

**There Chapter uh....hell should I know.**

**Next Chapter they're be in Hogwarts and Mating Season, meaning lots of lemons!!!!!**

**So stay tuned and **

**Review Please!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank everyone who were so patient and especially Whitetigercub, who editted this for me.**

**Thank you so much!!!**

**Now on with the show.**

**Warning: This story contains chan, incest, male on male loving and cross-dressing, if no likkie then no readie. Simple as that.**

**//...//= Beast talking**

//...//= Slytherin talking back

**The vampires:**

**Umbra= Severus **

**Hiberna=Draco**

**Tempesta=Lucius **

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose **

The Ravenclaw let his eyes run over the body that was in the aisle across from him; they lit up when the body bent over to pick up a book on the lower shelf, giving the male a lovely view of ass. A possessive growl from behind him made him gulp. There was Draco Malfoy, arms crossed and looking very unhappy.

"Is there a reason why you're looking at my mate?" he asked, his voice was cold and promised a slow and painful death if he did not come up with a good answer.

"I-I wasn't" the Ravenclaw stuttered.

Draco raised a brow, "Oh really."

The Ravenclaw nodded.

"So you weren't looking at my mate."

Again, the youth nodded.

"And you weren't getting aroused when my mate bent over."

"Uh," the Ravenclaw squeaked, as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Draco snarled, revealing pearly fangs.

"Draco!" the two turned to the person who spoke. Harry stood there with one hand on his waist while the other held a book.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just talking."

The blonde then turned to the Ravenclaw, "Isn't that right?"

The Ravenclaw nodded fearfully; Harry shook his head, "I find that hard to believe."

The blonde shrugged and Harry sighed.

"Come on, I found it," together they left, leaving a terrified student.

*******************

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked once they were in the hall and surrounded by students.

"Hello, Harry"

"Because he was looking at you"

"Hi, Harry"

"Didn't Severus say they can look as long as they don't touch?"

"Yo, Harry"

"They've never pay you much attention before, and besides when have I ever listened to Severus"

"Morning Harry"

"But still, that was mean, scaring him like that"

"See you class Harry"

"I'm a mean and scary person"

"Still, it's annoying having to save everyone from your jealous wrath. Can't you show some self control?"

"I have perfect control"

"Harry can I---"

"Don't touch him!"

The startled Gryffindor backed away from the fuming Slytherin,

"Oh yea, prefect control," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

*********

Hermione was surprised and proud at how quickly the Lions, and all of Hogwarts really, accepted Harry 's change of appearance and mates, though everyone was still wary when said mates were around; not to mention how creepy it was when they popped up out of nowhere when someone tried to talk to Harry alone.

She was also fairly sure that her fellow Lions would find Draco feeding off of Harry on the couch disturbing. Harry moaned softly when a hand tickled up his thigh, while the other grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled his head back.

No matter how hot she found it to be.

The hand on his thigh moved up, further disappearing underneath the smaller boy's skirt.

_**Extremely**_ hot

"Oh gross"

The two pulled apart; Harry blushed, realizing they had audience. Draco, who could care less, preceded with the task of cleaning his submissive's neck. Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust but said nothing. He was trying to be understanding for Harry.

"Draco stop, someone else may come in," Harry said, trying to push the blonde away and off his lap. Draco didn't let go and Hermione found a yummy new hobby.

*********

At the welcoming feast, no one could not believe what they saw, Harry Potter in a dress! To make it worse, he was the mate of three rumored death eaters. Worse yet, the Ministry of Magic assigned a disgusting toad like women named Dolores Umbridge as the Defense against the Dark art teacher; she seemed to dislike Harry greatly already. Every chance she got she tried to get the boy-who-lived a detention, which was thwarted by Severus or Lucius.

"Professor Malfoy, such public display of affection with a student is prohibited."

Lucius stopped his nuzzling of his submissive's neck and glared at the toad like woman, who stood before them, disgust clearly written in her eyes.

"Actual Professor Umbridge, now that Harry is our mate, rules such as those are above us, along with others," Lucius said laced with a small growl that clearly told the women that he was not in the mood to deal with her.

Dolores harrumphed and stomped around the corner; seconds later, a scream was heard, followed by shouting, "Sounds like the twins are at it again," Harry said.

"Indeed, now we should continue back to the room, for no more distractions;" Harry blushed a little as he followed his older mate.

************

The room given to them was close to Severus' lab; it had one very large bed with comfy sheets and a kitchen. The den was similar to the one in the Slytherin common room; the bathroom was huge, and the tub was the size of a pool. When the two entered, they were surprised to see all the animals running around, chasing John and Carol.

"Bad Hedwig!"

"OW claws! Claws! Claws!"

"WAAH! He bit me! The snake bit me!"

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone froze, and looked at the surprised and bewildered pair.

"Harry!"

Harry squeaked as he was swung into a hug; Lucius growled but did nothing as he went and sat on the couch. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, "Don't you have work?"

John chuckled, "We did but then Marcus told us to leave because it was a slow day." "Oh, what were you doing to the animals?"

"Carol made a comment that they didn't like too much and they started chasing him, my stupid self got in the middle of them".

Taboo hissed threateningly at him before slithering back underneath the couch that he had been hiding under earlier; Lucius moved.

"How long are you guys staying," Harry asked. Though he wanted to stay and hang out with his brothers, he had class in an hour, as did Lucius; he was the new History of Magic teacher. "Probably till after dinner," Carol said as he petted Nyx.

"God, what are you two doing here?!"

**************

It was only four weeks into the school year and already Harry found himself heading to the Headmaster's office. He wondered if it had anything to do with his mates' odd behavior; for a while now they have become more possessive then usual, snarling at everyone who even looked at him. Harry knew there was a reason for this; he just couldn't remember what that reason was.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door and was surprised to find Lulu, Troy and his mates seated.

"Ah Harry, please take a seat." Harry sat between Severus and Troy, and, after denying a lemon drop, the headmaster got down to business. "Now I know during the winter break you were planning on staying at Snape Manor, Harry."

Harry nodded, though curious as to how the headmaster knew about this; glancing at Severus, he noted that his mate did not look happy at all.

"But I feel that it is too dangerous for you, so I want you to go back to the Dursleys." Chaos erupted.

"What?!"

"Have you lost you mind?!"

"You can't do that, you know this Albus!!"

"Everyone please, I think it's for the best," Albus said, trying to calm everyone down. Lulu growled ferociously, sounding like a pissed off animal, startling the elder wizard and three vampires. "Best? Best for who?" she snarled as she moved closer to the desk.

"Harry of course, the blood wards will protect Harry from any danger, it won't be long. Just until we can straighten everything out is all," Albus became a little nervous when the woman leaned in closer.

"Then why can't he stay with us; we're his family?" she asked, voice dangerously low. "Because you are not his blood family"

Lulu slammed her fist onto the desk, creating a small crack, "Bullshit! You and I both know that there are other ways; not only that, Severus, Lucius, and Draco are his mates, he'll be more safe with them, then some damn blood ward!"

The three vampires weren't sure if they should be flattered that the blonde women thought so highly of them or scared at the way her eyes glowed as she shouted and glared at the headmaster.

" I know you're worried but I assure you that Harry will be quite safe with his Aunt and Uncle," Albus reasoned, it wasn't good enough. Lulu hissed and banged her fist onto the table again, this time breaking it in half.

"Those monsters will kill him if he stays there you old fart!" A little fun fact, Lulu was a demon, a fox demon to exact, which probably explains her son's mischievous nature.

"Love, calm yourself," Troy said, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"No, I will not calm myself! Harry is my kit! I will not allow him to stay with those horrid, poor excuses for mammals!"

Meanwhile, Harry sat there stunned. Go back to the Dursleys!? The young wizard felt his eyes burn with tears, just when he was happy (Yes, he'll admit that he somewhat liked his mates) this comes up. Why couldn't he just get a break? Why, damn it!

"Harry!"

"Lucius," Severus warned. Lucius nodded, and left going after his mate who ran out.

"Draco, I believe you have class now," Draco wanted to protest but, due to the look in Severus' eye, he decided against it and left as well. Lulu turned back to the headmaster, ready to rip him to shreds for making her kit upset, when Troy grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and walked out, the demon shouting and cursing all the way.

A low growl startled the elderly wizard out of his shock and, as he looked at his Potion Master the vampire's dark eyes showing great displeasure, Albus hoped that the meeting would be short. Unfortunately for him, he realized it was going to be a very long one.

*************

Lucius found his little mate in the Room of Requirement, hiding in a cupboard. The young wizard was curled up in a corner, his body was shaking and the older blonde could hear his soft sobs. "Harry," the body flinched, it stiffened when Lucius grabbed and lifted him.

A bed appeared and Lucius laid him down. "Harry look at me," Harry shook his head and refuse to lower the arms that covered his eyes; he didn't want the man hovering over him to see his tears.

Lucius sighed; he was trying very hard to keep control, to find out what was wrong with his mate. It was hard now that Harry had entered his Fertile Heat.

Harry wouldn't feel the full affects until tomorrow morning; his mates on the other hand …. and with Harry laying like that all vulnerable and such. Harry whimpered when Lucius growled, he jumped when his shirt was lifted and his stomach was nuzzled.

Tempesta purred, his submissive smelt so good, so warm and ready for the taking. Harry shivered when something wet danced over exposed skin, gasping when a hand caressed his thigh. "Mate," that voice, calm yet powerful and full of adoration…Tempesta. Slowly the young wizard lowered his arms, curious as to why Tempesta took control.

Vampire eyes stared into his, full of adoration and lust. Harry blinked, why was he looking at him like that? The vampire moved until he was settled between Harry's legs, Harry blushed when he felt something big and hard poking him.

"Heat," the vampire purred as he nuzzled Harry's neck and inhaled the hypnotizing skin. Harry's eyes widened as it hit him like a brick, it was mating season! How could he forget something like that was beyond him.

Tempesta kissed his cheek, then his mouth. Harry opened his mouth automatically for the tongue that slipped in; both battled for control until Harry finally submitted. A whine escaped the younger's throat when the blonde pulled away; he liked the kisses though he'd never admit to his mates or anyone else. Hands hitched up his skirt revealing white panties.

The green-eyed wizard moaned when fangs scraped against his pulsing neck, mewling softly when lips sucked on skin, his body going limp, showing perfect submission and greatly pleasing his mate. A breeze below told him his panties had been removed and his now hard cock was exposed.

Tempesta moved from his neck, eyes shining with pride, and possessiveness, at the mark he left behind.

Green eyes widen when he felt something hard against his entrance, two things flittered briefly through Harry's mind; 1) how did the vampire get his pants off so quickly? And 2) foreplay wasn't something Tempesta did when extremely horny.

With a growled 'Mine', Tempesta simultaneously bite into Harry's neck and pushed in all the way to the hilt. Harry arched and let out a strained cry. Tempesta purred at the warm and tight feel of his mate.

Tempesta then lifted and spread Harry's legs; he pulled out to the tip then pushed back in, causing the one beneath him to mewl. Harry gasp as he was thrust into again and again; his nails dug into the sheets beneath him as his mate continued moving into his body with slow, deep, hard thrusts.

"Ah!"

Tempesta made a sound that was a combination of a purr and a growl when he hit the spot that made his mate's scent spike and cause Harry to see stars. Harry cried out again when Tempesta hit that spot again, it felt _**so good**_ and he wanted to feel it again and again; his mate did not disappoint.

Tempesta moved faster, hitting that spot over and over again, making Harry's back arch, his eyes to roll back and a feeling coil inside him. Tempesta grabbed his mate's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, as he buried himself in the younger's neck.

Harry gave a loud moan; he was so close, he could feel it. A few more strokes and Harry came, with a loud cry, all over his mates hand; Tempesta moved his hips faster as the wall around his tightened; finally, he came with a loud animalistic roar.

* * *

**Well here the first Lemon scene not sure how many more I have to do, I hope you like it!**

**Who should should be next Severus and Harry or Draco and Harry? **

**And thanks again Whitetigercub for being my Beta ^^**

**Review Please!!!**

**P.S. I do not own Hp.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own a lot of mangas**

**Warnings: Lemons, bad words, vampires, incest and a lot of other stuff I can't think of**

**A/N: I'm back whooo! With two chapters go me!! Thanks to all my readers for being patient with me and for all the review. I'm also glad that everyone likes this story and stuck through it even with my bad grammer, and lack of inspiration!**

**That means a lot, and as such this chapter is to all you guys and my beta Whitetigercub!**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

Harry woke up the next morning, in his bed….alone. He looked around the bedroom for signs of one of his mates, whimpering when he didn't find any. He slipped off the bed, paying no attention to his nakedness. He went to the living room, and searched. His eyes started to water when he couldn't find them; he felt suddenly empty and vulnerable. He wanted his mates. The portrait opened and Draco stepped in, the two stared at each other, Harry's scent teased the blonde's senses. Harry quickly glued himself to his blonde mate.

Draco nuzzled the dark-haired boy's neck and he inhaled the delicious scent the radiated from his submissive. Harry moaned when the blonde sucked on his neck, gasping when fangs sinked into his skin. Hands traveled down his sides and cupped his perfect bottom.

Harry grunted when he was suddenly pushed to the floor. He was flipped onto his stomach and his lower half lifted so his bottom was in the air; he gasped when something wet probed at his hole. Draco, now Hiberna, pushed his tongue deep inside his mate, purring at the gasp and moans that escaped from his little mate's mouth; he placed his hands on hips when they started moving. Harry whimpered when the tongue was removed, moaning when something hard and thicker pushed in. Hiberna pushed deeper into Harry until he was buried at the hilt.

Harry gasped and arched as he was thrusted into fast and hard; Hiberna growled when he hit his mate's pleasure spot and that wonderful scent spiked, the silky walls tighten around him and he thrusted in faster. Harry moaned and arched as he was pounded into, the coil in his belly tighten more and more until it exploded and he came. Hiberna growled as he came, filling his mate.

**************

Harry loved the feeling of his mates inside him, loved how both cocks slide into him, pulling in and out in a harmonious rhythm. He moaned loudly when Hiberna thrust his hips upward sharply and Tempesta thrusted in at the same time.

"More" the green-eyed wizard moaned and his mates happily obliged, moving faster and harder and closer to completion. The dark-haired one cried out loudly as he came, whimpering when fangs sank into his skin.

Tempesta grunted as two bodies, slicked with sweat, collapsed on him. Purring when the bodies moved around to cuddle with him, he licked at his blonde mate's neck and tighten his hold on his submissive; slowly the three drifted off to sleep.

************

Harry's heat was wearing off, they could smell it; but it didn't stop them from mating the little submissive, taking him whenever and wherever they pleased, especially their Alpha.

Umbra grabbed Harry and threw him onto the sofa, Harry went limp as the vampire hovered over him, showing his neck when the Alpha bared his fangs. The smaller male gasped and arched when fangs broke skin, moaning when his blood was suckled.

Umbra spread his submissive's leg and, in one swift thrust, entered the little one. Nails dug into the vampire's back as he thrust into his mate brutally and without mercy. Harry loved it. Toes curled and back arched, his moans got louder and louder; till he screamed and came, his mate not far away.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Harry woke up with a sore bottom, his body covered in hickeys and fang bites; when he tried to move, arms around his waist tighten.

"Draco," he said, poking the blonde's cheek. The blonde frowned, but didn't wake.

"Draco, let go."

No response.

Harry huffed before squirming around, knowing it would awake his mate

"Stop moving."

"Then let me go."

Draco nuzzled him. "No," his mate pouted.

"Draaacooo!"

"That's sounds better when you're moaning." Harry blushed, his face got even redder when he heard two chuckles. "Shut up," he grumbled, moaning when one of his nipples was attacked by Severus' s mouth. "N-No more," the wizard gasped.

"You weren't complaining last night," Lucius smirked. Harry glared at the senior blonde who was now in between his legs.

"_This is going to be a long morning" _

***********

"Harry it's good to see you after so long!" Draco held back his growl when Hermione hugged his mate.

"Yea, we thought you were going to miss Christmas break," Ron said

"Well I almost did."

Draco shrugged at the glare he received, "Not my fault you've got a perfect ass or that you moan and beg so prettily."

"Draco!"

"I didn't want to hear that."

"Did you guys take pictures?"

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Severus did, come over and we'll give you some."

"Draco!"

"Okay"

"Hermione!"

"What?"

Harry growled in frustration and stomped off.

"Wait Harry, we just playing……kind of. Harry!"

"Guess I won't be getting that blow job"

THUD!

Draco looked at the passed out red-head on the floor and shook his head before going after his mate, hoping to ease the smaller one's anger. Just another normal day at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Yes it's short, I'm sorry about that, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Bye-bye!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, my cat own me though.**

**Warnings: See prevous chapter -yes I'm that lazy-**

**A/N: You know it just sanked in that I have over three hundred reviews? Wow! Does that mean I slow........? Anyway thats for all the reveiws!**

**Thanks a whole bunch to my beta Whitetigercub**

**Now on with the story!!! **

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

Harry had become …clingy was the best way to describe it, the young wizard could be found cuddled up next to any one of his mates, at any given time, and everyone found this either strange or disturbing; everyone that is except Albus. It was the end of January when the elder wizard approached the young man in the hall.

"Ah Harry, just the wizard I wanted to see."

Harry eyed the elder wizard warily and with distrust, still not forgiving him for trying to send him away from his mates.

"I've been noticing how attached you've become to your mates, and I've become concerned."

"Really?" Where were his mates? Usually they popped up right about now.

"Perhaps you could come with me to the Hospital Wing."

"Why?"

"Just to ease an old man's worries."

Harry wasn't sure, but it seemed the wizard wasn't going to do anything so he followed the man to the Hospital Wing.

"Mister Potter, I was wondering when you were going to visit me."

Harry grinned sheepishly at the knowing smile the medical witch gave him.

"Poppy, I was wonder if you would give Harry a full body scan."

"Is there something wrong?"

All three turned to the DADA teacher, Dolores smiled sweetly at them.

"Well?"

"It's nothing of important, just your regular scan."

"Ah."

The annoying woman didn't move.

Albus then nodded to Poppy to begin.

"Hold still, Harry, this will only take a minute."

Harry didn't move as the glowing wand moved up and down his body. "Interesting," the medical witch murmured when the wand glowed pink around his belly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried.

"Congratulation Mr. Potter, you're going to have a baby."

"What?!"

"I suspected as much."

"This is …interesting."

Harry sank down onto the floor. Pregnant? Him? What about his mates, did they know? Harry then thought about how affectionate they had become, always nuzzling and rubbing his belly.

"_They **knew**"_

Harry growled.

*************

"You knew!"

The three blinked then stared at their mate, who eyes burned with anger. It made them horny.

"You knew, you all knew! You fucking bastards!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Pregnant! Me! And you knew!"

"Of course we knew," Lucius said.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Harry had now calmed down, at least that's what they thought.

"We knew you'd find out."

"Now sit down Love, you look ridiculous standing there."

If Harry had not been in a fit of anger, he would have realized the nickname given to him, but as it was, he didn't and therefore did the only thing that came to mind.

He punched all three of his mates and locked himself in their room.

**********

"Harry dear, come out."

"NO!"

Lulu sighed before turning to his mates who were nursing their bruised cheeks. "This is all your fault." she said.

"I hardly see how," Severus said,

"You didn't tell him."

"And?"

"What would you do if you found out Harry was secretly sneaking out to go to clubs, dancing and stripping for different guys?"

"We would kill every last male that looked at our mate's naked body then lock the little brat up for the rest of his life."

"You would be angry right?"

"Pissed."

"Same thing with Harry, just different setting."

The three sighed; they'd messed up. Lulu smiled when she saw the regretful looks on the males' faces before turning back to the door.

"Harry dear, have you eaten?"

"...no."

"The come out and eat, you don't want to hurt the baby do you?"

"…are they out there?"

"Yes?"

"Then I'm not coming out!"

"Oh, stop being so stubborn."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Harry…"

On the other side, Harry tensed.

"We're sorry, Love, we didn't mean to upset you"

Harry blinked, _Love?_

"Come out and eat something."

Harry hesitated before unlocking the door and coming out. He instantly attached himself to his Alpha. Severus wrapped his arms around his little mate and led him to the table where food was ready.

***********

"It's just as we feared, Minster."

"This is disturbing... are you sure?"

Dolores nodded, Fudge sighed.

"Then do what you must and good luck."

"Thank you Minister, I will not let you down."

"_Watch out you nasty vampires, cause here I come" _

* * *

**OMG! Harry gonna have a baby!!! You know what that means right? A chance to torture Severus, Draco and Lucius!!! Go mood swings and crazy cravings!! FYI this is my frist m-preg story so wish me luck!**

**Oh and if the thought of a man pushing something the size of a watermelon through something the size of lemon, bothers you then stop reading from here.**

**Review Please!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Warnings: Lemons in this chapter, m-preg, slash, and thats about it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, mabe me feel all fuzzy**

**On with the show!!!**

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

Troy was making his way through the hall full of students; it was February, very close to Valentine's Day, and most of the chatter was about who was taking whom to the dance. The older wizard finally made it to the room that his sons, and Harry's mates, were staying in.

He was about to knock on the portrait when it opened and Severus literally flew out crash landing on him, followed by different kinds of furniture and the two other vampires. The portrait then closed shut. Troy looked at Severus who had landed on top of him.

"Mood swings?"

The Alpha winced and nodded "Mood swings."

Troy chuckled as the vampire got off him and helped him up. Lucius and Draco then stood; the older wizard took one look at all three of them; they were eyeing the portrait with weary and suspicious expressions, each trying to calculate how to get back inside without being killed. Troy burst out laughing; he laughed even harder when the glares were turned to him.

"What, may I ask, do you find so funny?" Lucius asked

"You three, you're acting like it's a monster in there instead of your little mate."

Draco growled and pointed at the portrait, "That thing in there in not our mate, that's a demon in there!"

"Don't let Harry here you say that."

Draco just growled.

"Why don't I go in there?"

Before they could stop him, the man disappeared inside. The three stared at each other, "What kind of flowers do you think he'll like at his funeral?" Lucius asked.

"Red perhaps?"

Two hours pass and the three still stood there, "Maybe he killed him?"

"Which one?"

"Good question."

Severus sighed, the last thing he needed was for his mate or in-law to go to Azkabam for murder. It was with this thought that the vampire entered the room; the two blondes looked at each other before following. What they saw made them blink; on the sofa was Harry, curled up, his head was resting on Troy's lap. Taboo was around the man's neck and the two kittens, Nyx and Max, were curled around Harry.

"Took you guys long enough," Troy said as he spotted them.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am, you forget I had to deal with a pregnant demon, three times! Compared to that Harry is nothing."

Harry murmured in his sleep; he wiggled slightly before his eyes fluttered open. The three vampires tensed when Harry sat up and looked at them. The green-eyed wizard's lips broke out into a grin and he hugged the closes male, which happened to be Lucius.

"You're back!" Harry said, snuggling with the male. Lucius could do nothing but place his hand on the younger one's head.

"I'm sorry I got angry," Harry then said, hugging the male tighter. The three just sighed both in relief and somewhat in defeat.

"It's alright," Severus said, patting him on the head.

"Now that's over, I'm leaving and remember what I said Harry."

Harry nodded "I will."

Troy left, leaving the three alone. Harry smiled at them before bouncing back to the sofa; he picked up Nyx and snuggled with her. Draco was pretty sure that if Harry could purr he would be.

"What was it that Troy was telling you about?" Lucius asked, sitting next to him; Taboo hissed at the blonde and unfolded his hood. Lucius tensed. Harry hissed at the snake and the snake backed off, slithering off the sofa. Harry giggled when Nyx licked his cheek.

"Papa was telling about how Mama Lulu wanted me to come over, in two weeks, for a surprise."

Nyx hopped out of Harry's arms and ran off to play, Max quickly behind her. Harry watched them leave before turning to his mates; he stared at them. Severus wondered if he was going to start throwing things again. Harry's grin turned predatorily and then he pounced.

******************

"Severus?"

A groan, but he didn't wake up.

"Severus?"

The dark-haired vampire smacked the hand away; Harry pouted.

"Severus!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then call an elf."

"I did but they don't have peanut butter, relish and garlic ice-cream."

Severus stared at his mate.

"What?" Harry said blinked innocently.

Severus groaned, "What time is it?"

"2am."

Severus buried his face into his pillow, growling when he was shaken.

"Severus, my ice-cream." Harry pouted.

"Can't you wait til the sun is up," all he got were puppy eyes. Severus sighed, "Fine."

Harry smiled when the older man got out of bed to get his desired treat.

"Oh. And pineapples."

Severus made a face.

**********

Severus suppose the best thing about Harry being pregnant was the high sex drive the younger man now had, it made it easier for the three vampires to coax the other into sex.

Harry arched, threw his head back and cried out loudly as he rode his mate's cock hard and fast. Severus growled, he tighten his grip on the waist and thrusted up sharply.

"Severus," the green-eyed wizard moaned, "I-I n-need to c-cum."

"What about your other mates," Severus purred; Harry yelped when he was suddenly pushed forward. He gasped when another cock entered him, joining Severus's, and he looked over his shoulder to see Draco.

A hand grabbed his hair and a cock was stuffed into his mouth. Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he was pounded into, moaning loudly against the cock in his mouth. All three vampires growled as they came; Harry shivered from becoming full but still didn't get any release. He whimpered at them.

"Poor thing," Lucius purred as he nuzzled Draco's neck, "maybe, if you scream loud enough, we will let you cum." Harry gasped as he was suddenly underneath Draco and began moaning when fangs sucked on his neck.

*************

_**SLAM!**_

The three blinked at the closed door.

"What just happen?" Draco asked; the two older males had no clue either. One moment they were talking about how Harry was showing, the next they were outside their bedroom.

"Harry?"

"Fuck off!"

Ooookay

"Harry open up."

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Severus sighed; looks like they were all sleeping on the sofa tonight. He thanked the gods that a vampire pregnancy was, for the most part, short.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Poor guys, Harry going to drive them crazy *evil chuckle***

**Review Please!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, if I didn't well......**

**Warnings: Male loving, M-preg, and the ususal stuff**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad everyone likes a preggie Harry, to be honest I wasn't going to do it, but changed my mind.**

**To getsukage about you're question: When a person gets knocked up by a vampire, they don't go through a full term, like a human women. No one really knows excatly when a vampire baby is ready to come out, it could short, like just four months or longer like maybe six months. I hope this answers you question.**

**Now on with the show!! **

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

"You're huge!"

Hermione sighed and smacked the red-head upside the head. "What he means is that you look great Harry," she said while hugging her pregnant friend.

"You sure?"

"Of course, just don't listen to Ron; his mouth always moves faster than his brain."

"Hey!"

Harry had planned to spend the day with his friends today, seeing how he had not done so since he arrived at Hogwarts. No matter how understanding Hermione and Ron were, he still felt guilty about it; which was why he was here in Gryffindor tower.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked

"I was hoping we could go to Hogsmeade?"

Both blinked, "Are you sure? I mean are your mates okay with it, you know with you being pregnant and all." Said Hermione, Harry's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a babysitter, besides they know I'm going out and Taboo is with me," a hiss from Harry's robes made Ron jump as he was still not comfortable with the cobra.

Hermione still wasn't sure, but after a lot of begging and puppy eyes, she soon found herself in Honeydukes, where Harry was stacking up on sweets. She watched her friend waddle around the shop, grabbing every possible sweet known to man.

"So I see your cravings haven't died down."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, and my mood swings aren't getting any better. Yesterday I cried for an whole hour because I couldn't find my socks."

"Poor thing."

After Honeydukes, the three went to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. There they talked mostly about Harry, his mates, and the baby.

"Madame Poppy says that I should be due next month."

"Do you know what gender the baby going to be?" asked Hermione.

Harry gave a secretive smile before shaking his head, "No, I want it to be a surprise." The two wondered about the smile but left it be as being a mood swing.

"Then what about names?" Hermione asked

This made the dark-haired wizard groan. "Don't get me started on that; I never knew names were so important in a pureblooded family."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, most families are picky when it comes to names."

"Me and Lucius spent four hours arguing over names; it stopped when I made him sleep on the sofa."

Ron snickered, while Hermione's lip twitched. "It's not funny," Harry whined.

"We never said it was."

"But you're thinking it."

"Was not."

And soon a game of was not, was too started.

****************

Draco watched Severus pace back and forth; the scent the vampire gave off was one of confusion, anxiousness and anger.

"Severus?"

"What?" It came out as a snarl.

"Is something wrong?"

"He's late."

Draco blinked, late? "You mean Harry?" At the growl, he got his answer.

"He's with his friends, of course he going to be a little late."

Severus just bared his fangs. Draco was becoming very worried; as protective as Severus was, this was not normal. The portrait opened, and Harry climbed in; Taboo slithered out of his master's robe and slithered off.

"I'm back...eep!"

Black eyes narrowed as he looked down at his mate, Severus roughly grabbed the smaller male's arm.

"Where. Were. You?"

"I was with Ron and Hermione; Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus growled; how dare his submissive lie to him, he could smell the other males all over him. Harry whimpered when the hand tighten around his arm.

"Severus you're hurting me!"

"Severus let him go!"

Severus smacked the blonde away and pulled the other closer.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" He raised his hand to strike him.

"Severus stop!"

Black eyes blinked, "Severus what has gotten into to you?!" Severus looked around.

"Lucius?"

The blonde was holding the taller male back, away from Harry. Said wizard was protectively in Draco's arms; the blonde's fangs were bared and was hissing at him to stay away. Green eyes were looking at him with confusion and…..fear.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Lucius growled, "What were you thinking?"

He didn't hear him; he was focused on Harry, never had the smaller one looked at him with fear, **ever**. What had gotten into him? How could he try to hurt his mate and child?

"Severus?"

"Let me go."

Lucius raised a brow, and slowly released him. The vampire took a step forward towards his other two mates.

"Harry."

Harry whimpered and buried himself in Draco's arms; the blonde hissed and snarled at Severus. Severus stopped.

"I'm sorry."

*************

"You shouldn't worry so much Severus."

"How can you said that Albus, I tried to hurt him, my mate!"

Albus sighed before looking at the Gryffindor table where Harry was eating dinner with his friends; the lion was talking and laughing but he would sneak worried glances at the head table.

"Perhaps you are just anxious, after all the baby could be due any day now."

Severus sighed; Lucius placed a hand on his mate's shoulder to comfort but it didn't help. With another sigh, Severus drowned his goblet. No one noticed the smirk on Dolores's lips or the dark glint in her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry its short, but with school starting again, I'm going to try and make them longer to make up for time. Anywhoo the babies are coming! the babies are coming! I hope Sevvie works out whatever the hecks wrong with him.**

**Reveiw Please!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp **

**A/n: Yes I'm finally back! **

**This is for MareG8, don't worry about it sweetie!**

**Now on with the show!  
**

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

It was the Valentine dance; everyone was dressed in their best robes as they made their way to the Great Hall where the dance was being held, some with dates, others with friends.

"That dress looks great on you Harry!"

"Thanks, Draco picked it out for me"

"He has good taste"

"Don't let him hear you say that or else his ego will be more inflated than it already is"

"I think it's too late for that"

Hermione and Harry giggled, "What, may I ask do you two find so funny?" The two turned to said blonde that appeared behind them, they looked at Draco then each other and burst out laughing. Draco just sighed,

"Come on Harry, Lucius is waiting for us"

Harry waved goodbye to his friend, Hermione promising to meet them inside once Ron arrived. Inside everything was red and pink, "Please tell me we don't have to stay here long" Don groaned, the color made him want to tear out his eyes. Harry chuckled, "Just think how Sevvie feels" Draco's eyes narrowed at the mention of their Alpha.

Lately the vampire had been very aggressive, more so then usual, especially towards Harry, just last week the vampire had ripped Harry and Lucius apart when he saw them embracing and focused Harry into a submissive position, and if Lucius hadn't stopped him, then Draco was sure Severus would have done serious harm, to not only Harry but the baby as well.

"He better not come anywhere near you"

While they were worried for Severus, it was in them to protect their mate from any harm including their own Alpha.

Harry sighed, he personally was worried for his elder mate, and yes a little scared, but mostly worried. Severus had been nothing but gentle with him in his own Snape way, and for him to suddenly act like that was odd.

Speaking of Severus

Harry looked around and spotted his mate in a corner watching them, Harry shivered at the look he received from the vamp, before looking away and moving closer to the blonde, that look. It is the same look Severus gave before he went berzerk.

"There you two are what took so long?"

Lucius came up to them, Harry instantly latched onto him, Lucius blinked before glance over at the glaring vampire in the corner. He wrapped his arm around his sub's waist and pulled him closer, "Don't worry Harry we won't let him hurt you" he then said, baring his fangs at the other vampire for good measures. Severus merely blended into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

The party soon started and Harry found himself enjoying the party. Lucius and Draco danced with him and were constantly by his side, getting him food and drinks when he asked, and keeping him far away as possible form Dumbledore, Dolores and Severus, Not that Harry minded, he for the most part lavished in the attention given by his mates.

Towards the end was when everything turned into a disaster. Draco and Harry were dancing to a slow song, the blonde had his nose buried in his sub's neck and an arm had pulled the smaller close to him. Lucius had been pulled aside by Minerva to talk. When the song ended, Draco had pulled his mate into a deep kiss.

The next thing anybody knew, Draco had been thrown across the room and Harry was faced with a very pissed off vampire. The Hall erupted into chaos, students ran about in a panic frenzy making it hard for Lucius and the staff to get to Harry. Ron and Hermione were no better. It was just Harry and Severus.

"S-Severus"

Severus snarled and advanced towards the smaller male.

"S-Severus, p-please whatever it is that's going on with you fight it"

The vampire lunged and Harry said the first spell that came to mind.

*************

Lulu sighed happily and snuggled closer to her husband, her long blonde fox tail wrapped around them, almost like a blanket.

"Finally alone" she pureed, nuzzling and inhaling the wonderful husky scent that was her mate. Troy chuckled, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Yes, although I think Darren has disowned you"

Lulu giggled

"He has to face his Kenny sooner or later"

"Sooner rather the later?"

"Yep!"

Troy laughed; his wife was something when it came to playing match maker

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Is that Kenny's owl again, sending another thank you note for gift wrapping delivering our son?"

"No, it's Hedwig"

Troy opened the window to let the owl in; the snowy white owl hopped onto the coffee table near Lulu and presented her letter. The demon unattached the letter unrolled and read it, her eyes widen in shock.

"Troy! Get the boys and Kenny now!"

*************

"He must be put down, that animal a danger to the whole school!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Did you not see what he did in the Hall, Mr. Malfoy?"

"There is a reasonable explanation for that"

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"Everyone will you please calm down"

Outside the hospital wing Harry bit his bottom lip, they were going to kill Severus? His mate, the young man wished he could be in there, but the sight of him made his Alpha try and break free of the binds that were spelled on him and after a nearly successful attempt, Lucius had Ron and Hermione escort him out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lucius will fix everything" Hermione said, trying to comfort the other teen.

"Don't sound like he winning to me" Ron said, wincing when Harry burst out into tears and Hermione's glare

**************

"Obviously something is amiss"

"What makes you say that Lucius"

"A vampire is incapable of hurting its mate, discipline yes, but never physically harm, something must be causing Severus to attack Harry"

"And what might that 'something' be" Dolores said, "I see no proof of that here, but I did see that thing attack Potter, so obviously you theory is incorrect Mr. Malfoy"

The two vampires glared at her, Draco briefly wondered why Albus wasn't stepping in to help.

"She has a point, and since there is no proof, I'm afraid I'm going to have to approve of Dolores's request"

"What?!"

"You can't do that!?"

"Of course he can't, at least not without the clan's permission"

Heads turned, there stood in the doorway the Keeble family and Kenny, who did not look happy at all.

* * *

**I know, you guys aren't going to be happy, leaving it like this, but I just updated three stories and put up two new ones, and don;t get me started on the non-typed ones. I'm all out of fuel.**

**So Review, and maybe I'll have more fuel tomorrow. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: You should know by now **

**A/N: I got my fuel back mwuahahaha!**

* * *

Kenny scanned the area, taking in the situation before taking charge.

"Lulu, Troy go calm Harry" he said, as he made his way over to the group of wizards, "Now then, will someone kindly explain why Severus Snape is about to be executed without the council's knowing?" Lulu and Troy had already left followed by Carol and John who were much more worried for their younger brother. Darren wanted to go, but as much as he denied it, he was Kenny's mate, and needed to be in the room for moral support.

"Just a minute, who are you?" Dolores demanded

"Kenny, Harry's brother-in-law and representative of the Lloyd clan's council"

This was time Albus stepped up, "Mr. Lloyd, Severus and the Malfoys don't belong to any clan" he said, Kenny raised a brow at him.

"And here I thought you was the smart one of the group" he sighed, then continued "You see that lovely creature glaring daggers at my person, that is Harry's brother and my submissive, and if you did you research like good little girls and boys you would already known that because of this, Snape and the Malfoys are automatically part of the Lloyd clan"

Lucius and Draco were shocked, not by the fact that they were now part of a clan, but because Harry's brother-in-law was a vampire and their mate didn't even tell them. Dolores and Fudge on the other hand weren't too happy about this information, this meant that their plans were to be delayed.

"Now that's settled" Darren said, "can someone tell us what's going on?"

"Lately Severus has been attacking aggressive towards Harry"

"Aggressive how?"

"He attacked him earlier"

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks"

Darren was not surprised that he and family found out about this just now, Harry was never one to burden people with his problems, even his own family.

"And you haven't found the source of this?"

"No"

"That's because there isn't any! This creature is dangerous!"

"I did not ask for _**your **_opinion Ms. Umbridge"

The women close her mouth, her lips thinned and her eyes glared, Kenny raised a brow daring her to challenge him, smirking when she looked away. Kenny then turned his attention to the stunned vampire. After a few seconds of just staring, he went over and started examining Severus, looking for clues to the other's violent behavior.

*************

Lulu curled her tail around her youngest child in her arms

"Don't worry Harry, Kenny will take care of everything. It's what he does" Carol said reassuring the wizard, John and Troy nodded in agreement.

"WHAT!?"

The shout from behind the door had them jumping and Harry panicking again.

"That doesn't sound good" Troy mumbled, flinching when his sons glared at him as Lulu, Hermione, and Ron tried to calm the now crying Harry.

**************

Kenny sat patiently, as he listened to Dolores rant and rave, Darren scowled, not at all happy to be in the vampire's lap. He tolerated it though, because he knew good and well what Kenny was doing, he seen the way the toad looking lady look at his mate, with pure disgust. It was obvious to any who saw it, and Kenny was playing with that, to see how far he could push the witch.

"You can't honestly believe this Minister!" Dolores snapped at the man

"Are you calling me dishonest Mr. Umbridge?" Kenny said, before nuzzling Darren's neck, Darren's hand twitched and Kenny knew his sub was holding back the urge to hit him. Dolores sneered at the display of affection.

Hard.

"You have no proof, expect your word"

Kenny held up his blood covered fingers from when he had taken Severus's blood, the blood was darker the normal, and both Draco and Lucius could smell the contamination in it, and knew Kenny was telling the truth earlier.

Severus was poisoned

"So if" Albus said, "if Severus is poison, how do we cure him?....Mr. Lloyd?"

"Hm?" Kenny stopped his nibbling of Darren's neck, and looked at the elder wizard.

"The poison"

"Oh right, well it'll ware off on its own, but seeing as it's been going on for weeks I'm guessing someone was continually giving it to him, in secret of course"

"If he was poison, why didn't detect it then" If their plan wasn't going to work, then Dolores wasn't going down without a fight.

"Phasmatis letum, that's the name of the poison, lives up to its name. It's the only poison that can affect a vampire and because it's tasteless and scentless it goes undetected. Obviously someone did their homework" at this he looked pointedly at Dolores who just humped and looked away.

"How long till the poison leaves his system?" Fudge asked

"Four days the max, I'd leave him stunned til then…..and have one of my personal medi-witch watch over him"

"Madame Pomfrey is more the capable to look after Severus" Albus said quickly, a little to quickly.

"I know, but I'm sure Lucius, Draco _and _Harry would feel better if it was someone who wasn't of the Hogwarts staff, all things considered, wouldn't you agree?"

Albus had nothing to say to that, Kenny smiled then turned his attention to Fudge.

"Agreed, we'll wait four days and if Severus still isn't acting normal, we'll go from there"

Even Fudge knew there was no way to argue, unless he wanted an office full of anger vampires….again.

"Very well, we'll wait four days"

"Minister!"

"Let us go Dolores, gentlemen"

The two left them

"I'll be taking my leave as well; there is much to think about"

"Some good that old coot was" Draco said when the elder left

"Thank you" Lucius said to Kenny, Kenny smiled while Darren scrambled off the vampire's lap.

"No problem, though I would keep an eye out for those three, now then why don't you go tell everyone the good news, me and Darren will stay here"

"The hell I'm staying with you!" Darren snapped, making his way to the exit, Kenny chuckled.

"It's he the cutest?"

"Adorable" Lucius said dryly

***************

Harry was happy to know that Severus was going to alright, he was upset that someone was trying to hurt his mate, and if wasn't for being pregnant he would have hunted that toad down and hexed her, warts and all.

He wasn't stupid, he saw the way Dolores looked at his mates, and it wasn't nice.

"Harry, come on we're going to see Severus"

Draco helped the other up, today was the day Severus was to be cleared of the poison and hopeful be able to return to them, the three entered the wing to find Severus and the medi-witch Kenny assigned arguing.

"I'd say he doing much better" Draco said, Lucius chuckled relieved, he was worried that they were going to have to take much more drastic measure, if anything went wrong.

"And Madame Pomfrey says I'm a bad patient" Harry said

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that, Pomfrey been a little snippy since the new medi-witch came"

"Oh Master Harry you're here" the medi-witch said, when she finally noticed the three "please get your mate to remain in bed, the poison may be gone but he still needs to rest" the witch then turned to glared at the vampire who glared right back.

"It's okay Melody" Harry said, "I've got it"

Melody nodded and left, at least not without one last glare at Severus. Harry chuckled, before turning his attention to Severus.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

Severus sighed as he sat back down on the bed, he then took hold of Harry and placed his little submissive on his lap, Harry sighed happily nearly purring when the Alpha nuzzled and nipped at his neck, a hand rubbing his large belly.

"That means he missed you and he sorry for being a meanie vampire" Draco said

A growl of annoyance had Harry giggling.

* * *

**Review please cause I need baby names!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: Must I really?**

**A/N: How this for a quick update hahaha**

**On with show**

**P.S. And the baby name is?!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

It was early March, Draco, Severus, and Lucius were in class, Harry was spending time with Remus and Sirius who had came to visit when it happened.

Harry's water broke

Harry stared at his stained pants, his brain not really clicking that he was now going in labor, luckily for him Remus was there.

"Sirius take Harry to his room and firecall Lulu"

Harry squeaked as he was lifted and carried to his room, once on the soft mattress did the pain kicked in.

********

Severus glared when his class was interrupted

"What do you want wolf, I am teaching class"

"Harry in labor"

"Class is dismissed, I want your summary on chapters 5 through7 on my desk tomorrow"

With that note, the infamous potion master left the classroom.

**********

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

You remember the reasons why Severus, Lucius and Draco were reluctant to take Harry as a mate?

Yeah….so do they.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M HEXING YOUR DICKS OFF!"

On the other side of the door, Remus and Hermione winced while Sirius, Ron, and the Keeble brothers laughed their asses off.

Severus winced, from the pain of his hand having the life squeezed out of it or from Harry's threats no one was sure.

"Now Harry you don't mean that" Lulu coo'd, as the medi-witch Melody nodded.

"THE HELL I DO! YOU THREE ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!"

Hours went by; Lulu had to kick out the three vampires out when they started panicking about not seeing any signs of a baby. Of course that didn't stop Harry's threats, unfortunately the threats were too explicit that if I typed them Fanfiction would kick me out, so I'll leave it up to your imagination.

Finally after nearly eight hours the cry of a new born was heard throughout the room, followed by another, then another, and then another, then silence.

Slowly the door opened and Lulu, and Melody came out with a smile on her face

"Congratulations, you three are now the proud fathers of four sons" she said, no one moved making her chuckled.

"You can go see them now, Harry no longer on a war path" Severus, Lucius and Draco rushed past her. Lulu turned to her sons, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron.

"Anyone hungry?"

**********

They were beautiful and so tiny, which was normal for vampires babies, Harry noted that they all looked like their fathers, right down to the eyes. Hopefully they had his personality.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled "Come see you sons, and don't worry your balls are safe"

Severus snorted but came over, he took one of the little ones, who instantly open his eyes revealing stormy grey, the small vampire's nose twitched as though he was scenting the other one.

Severus let a small smile slip, this was his son, his, Draco, Lucius, and Harry……….

God helped them all

"Thank god they have the Malfoy nose, no offense love" Draco said, smiling when a glare was sent his way.

"We need names"

All three looked at their sub, it was tradition for the sub to name their young, one of the reasons why Lucius and Harry had that little spit and Lucius found him on the sofa and booty- blocked for a week.

Safe to say Lucius learned his lesson.

Harry looked at the one in his arms, the little one had black hair and onyx eyes just like his Alpha, the baby looked up at his mother and growled playfully, Harry smiled.

"This one will be named Zohar Tobias Snape, the one in Draco's arms will be named Yuki Daconus Snape, the one in Lucius arms will be named Dorian Orion Snape and last but not least Zane Malcolm Snape"

Silence and Harry was worried that his mates didn't like the names he picked out

"Their perfect"

A kiss was pressed against his forehead

"Hey can we come in?"

It was his brothers, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and Ron.

"Come in and meet your nephews"

"Oh their so cute!"

"Hey when are you and Kenny gonna make one"

"Harry say goodbye to your brother"

"Goodbye"

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Bro I was just kidding put that down!"

"Not in front of the babies!"

"Their sleeping Mione and I don't think they would care either way"

Harry chuckled, happy to be surrounded by his family.

* * *

**Review Please and thanks for the names!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not own Hp**

**Warnings: Whats the point now?**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and names for the babies **

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

It's official, his sons were spawns of Satan.

Draco glared at the four babes all of them having their 'mother's' attention. He should be happy, and he was, he had beautiful and sexy mates and four strong healthy Alpha sons, and that was the problem! Every time him, Lucius or Severus had some alone time with Harry, those brats started screaming their head off until Harry came to get them and then Harry would spend the entire day with the little drool buckets.

It's been weeks, he wants some ass damn it!

"Draco?"

The vampire stopped his growling and looked at his mate who was looking at him with a look of curiosity and caution, not that he blamed him.

"It's nothing" the blonde said

Harry gave him one last look before going back to feeding Yuki.

**********

"Their defiantly are their father's sons"

Severus raised a brow at the chuckling women, he and Lucius had just finished telling about their little baby problem and the women was laughing at them!

"And what makes you say that?"

Lulu continued to chuckle

"Do they show any dislike for you?" Troy asked

"Yes" Lucius asked

"That's normal" Troy said with a smile "boys have a tendency to cling to their mothers and see their fathers as rivals for their mother's affections. I remember Darren, he was four and he said he was going to marry Lulu when he grew up it was kind of cute"

Lucius looked horrified "You mean this doesn't go away?" Draco was never like this.

"Well, Darren stopped at eleven"

Eleven!?

Vampires grew a little differently than humans, when they are born babies grow slowly for a least three years, then they grew and mature more quickly than human child stopping at eighteen where their aging slowed.

This also explained why there was such a large population of vampires

"Don't worry about it" Lulu said with a amused smile at the looks on their face

"But we can't get laid!" Severus and Lucius whined

Troy and Lulu just laughed their butts off

***********

Harry was happy, unaware of his mate's problem. He had a family! Never did he think he would be alive to have one all thing considered, at the thought Harry's mind immediately turned to Voldemort, the dark wizard had been quiet this year and that slightly worried him.

"_Later"_ he told himself as he gently rocked Zohar, the little vampire's dark eyes stared up at his mother _"Great, now I'm calling myself that, I'm going to kill my brothers"_ and growled, Harry growled back playfully. Severus had told him that it was normal for vampire young to growl and that it was the same as baby talk.

Harry was pretty sure Zohar was just being bossy _"Like his father". _

A whimper from the crib made him look up, it sounded like Zane. Getting up from the rocking chair Harry went over and sure enough Zane's dark grey eyes looked up at him, at the sight of his mother Zane started cooing and purring. Harry moved Zohar to run arm and carefully lifted Zane into the other.

At the sight of his brother Zohar growled, Zane growled back and Harry had this suspicion that they were fighting over him.

"Hey now, be nice"

With that said Harry popped two pacifiers into two growling vampires.

**************

Dolores paced her office, how could things have gone wrong? Everything was planned perfectly so how?"

"That_** boy**_"

It was all his fault!

If it wasn't for that boy, she would have had three Deatheaters _**and **_vampires in Azkaban.

Dolores screeched grabbed the nearest object and through it, "I will see that boy hand, him and his little family!"

*********

Kenny loved feeding time, loved the taste of his sub's blood, they why his mate's blood went completely limp underneath him in perfect submissive. The way his adorable little mate moan mewled and sometimes cling to him, when he thrusted his hips and bit harder than necessary.

Darren tried to hold back a whimper of disappointment when the vampire slide his fangs out and removed his body from his. He glared when Kenny smirked down at him, but did do anything when a kiss was pressed against his forehead.

"Don't know why you're trying so hard to dislike this" Kenny said as he got off the bed "it's not like you have a thing against vampires, considering we've known each other since childhood" Darren humped and rolled over to his side.

"_The bastard knows well why!" _

It was the fact that Kenny knew and didn't even have the curtsey to tell him!

Darren tensed when an arm wrapped itself around him and a body pressed close to his back

"Your sulking again" Kenny purred, and Darren was sure if the vampire had a tail it would be wagging.

Kenny smiled and nuzzled his mate's neck, nipping it when to hear a soft mewl

"Asshole ah!"

Yep Kenny loved feeding time.

* * *

**Review Please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Hp doesn't belong to me, the wishing star lied to me **

**Warning: Must I go through with this, if you haven't firgured it out by now by now then what were you doing this last twenty something chapters.**

**A/N: Just a few more to go before we're done now **

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

"Has any of you, told Harry you loved him?"

Draco stopped mid-step and looked at the burnet, Hermione stared back.

"What?"

"Have you or your mates told Harry you loved him?" Hermione repeated

"W-what does that have to do with anything?"

Hermione noted the stutter and got her answer,

They never said it

"Just wondering" she then said "I've never heard you or the others say it, and wondered if you ever did". She watched as Draco went thoughtful

"Do you even love Harry, or it's just because he's your mate and you're doing this out of obligation?"

Draco looked at her and she was surprised when she saw uncertainty in those stormy grey eyes.

"Draco?"

"I-I don't know"

**************

"Ronald what are you doing to my son?"

Ron stopped and looked wide eyed at Harry, who had Yuki in one arm and a hand on his hip, dressed in a skirt and button up blouse looking just like a house wife, it reminded the boy of his mother.

It was a scary thought

"Nothing" Ron then said, yelping when a small hand tugged hard on his hair. Harry chuckled "Right nothing, anyway here hold Yuki and don't worry, he the good one and give me Dorian. It's time for his bottle"

Ron handed Harry his son and took the other, Harry went to get the bottle then came back and sat down next to his friend. The two sat in silence, with only Dorian's soft purring of being fed echoing.

"You knew Mione, been worried about you lately" Ron said allowing Yuki to chew on his fingers, glad that his godson's fangs hadn't grown in yet.

"About what?" Harry asked removing the bottle and burping Dorian

"You and you're mates"

Harry tensed for a moment, wondering if Hermione was having second thoughts, so far Hermione had been supportive of him and even encouraged him to interact more with his mates, was it all a lie?

"Do you love them Harry?"

The question caught the other off guard and he nearly dropped his son

"W-w-w-what? Where did that come from?"

Ron shrugged as he bounced the baby on his lap, "It's just a question" he said looking to innocent.

Did he love them? The answer was simple, yes.

He did love them, he'd admit it wasn't something he was happy about at first, but soon after a lot of talking to not only himself but his Mama and Remus, he found himself utterly and devotedly in love with the three Vampires (His mood swings and the day he gave birth didn't count).

"Harry, mate what's with the goofy smile?—Oh god you do love them!"

Suddenly the door burst open and spells and hexs started flying.

**************

Lucius strolled down the hall, lunch had started and his sub had yet to show up. It worried the three vampires and Lucius volunteered to go and see what the problem was, Severus and Draco were still convinced that their son's were evil incarnated, not only that but he was the only one willingly to talk to Harry at the moment.

Draco had just told them about the conversation he had at with Hermione.

Did they love their mate?

Sure there was that genuine feeling of affection, but that was it, wasn't it?

The need to adore and protect, was just the Vampire in them… right?

Lucius stopped, his nose twitched when a familiar smell hit him

"_Harry!"_

The blonde ran , he came to the damaged portrait, worry and fear swelled up in him and he wasted no time in entering the room.

Everything was in disarray, things were turned over, broken or burnt and in the middle of it all was an unconscious Ron. Lucius didn't see his mate or his children anywhere.

Lucius ignored the body, and searched everywhere in the room, evening calling out his mate's and sons' name

In the great hall, students and staff jumped when a loud roar of anger and fear echoed through the halls.

Harry and the boys were gone.

* * *

**Poor boys I'm just so evil to them**

**Review Please!**

**P.S: Got a poll up check it out please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warnings: Slash, mpreg and sex!**

**A/N: I 'm back!**

**

* * *

**

**My Sweet Bleeding Rose**

The door opened and green eyes glared when Dolores entered the room, that sickly sweet smile glued on her face.

"I see you've put them to sleep"

Harry glanced down at his four sleeping sons on the floor on a blanket he had found, he didn't trust the crib given to him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked for what was like the hundredth time, he only got a smile.

"You'll know soon enough dear" Dolores said, her eyes straying over to the three sleeping babes, causing Harry to stand over them protectively. Dolores giggled before whirling around and leaving the room, the door closed and the barrier came up, trapping them inside once more.

Harry sighed as he sat sown next to his sons, he gently picked up Zane, who made a small fuss before drifting back to sleep, Harry looked down at him, then at his other sons. He wished he could sleep like them, without a care in the world, but he knew that he couldn't, to afraid of waking up to find his sons gone or worse.

"_Severus, Draco, Lucius, hurry up" _

* * *

The door slammed open, and students literally ran out, their eyes wide with fear, some with tears. Lulu waited until the last student had left before entering the classroom, not saying a word she studied the vampire that sat behind his desk, eyes wild and darken with anger.

"_He finally snapped" _she thought

"Good afternoon Severus" she said

Severus snarled at her, but Lulu paid him no mind as she moved over to the desk, she stared at him for a minute, taking in how tenses his body was, how his nose flared taking in her scent, eyes focused on her, before raising her hand and slapping him across the face.

"Hermione owled me, saying you and your mates were terrorizing the students, which is understandable, but that kind of behavior is not going to get Harry back"

At the mention of his sub, Severus turned his head, glared at her and bared his fangs.

"I know it's been two weeks, and we've turned up nothing, but you, Draco and Lucius need to get in control of your instincts, it's becoming a bit of a problem"

Severus stood and loomed over her, eyes narrowed, and Lulu knew the only reason she wasn't dead was because she was Harry's adopted mother and was considered part of the clan, it also didn't hurt that she was a demon and could hold her own against him.

"You and your mates are smart men, what would Harry think if he saw you three like this?"

Severus's eyes widen, and for a moment Lulu saw some of the human Severus flicker.

"I can imagine him not being to happy with you three's behavior" she said with a thoughtful expression.

What she said next would either back fire or break through the Alpha vampire.

"He may not even want to be your mate anymore and leave"

Silence fall through the Potion class

"I will not allow it!"

Lulu smirked as she listen to the other rant about locking her son away and never letting him see the light of day.

"Better?" she asked when he was done.

Severus just glared

"What?"

"Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Lulu merely smiled before grabbing hold of the man's arm and dragging him out, they headed for the Magical History class, where she was sure Lucius was tormenting his students as well. Why Albus made the two teachers teach, while he knew their emotions were haywire and at any moment would explode, now that Harry was gone was a mystery to her, and she was going to have few choice words with the elder wizard.

A loud roar followed by screams, startled her out of her thoughts, and had Severus slipping out of her hold and running down the hall leaving her behind.

"_Getting them back to normal may be harder than I thought" _

* * *

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Lulu entered the Room of Requirements with Draco, Lucius and Severus in tow, they looked to be normal, though all three were sprouting large bruises on their cheeks.

"What happen to your faces?" Ron asked

Lulu smiled but didn't answer, just went and sat on the chair that appeared.

"It's not important, Ronald tell them what your father told you" the woman said.

Ron nodded, before looking back at the Vampires who sat now, waiting for him.

"Dad, sent me a letter telling me that the Minister decided to take a vacation, the same time Umbridge took some time off from teaching, this all happened three days after Harry went missing"

The red-head felt terrible for not only being unable to keep Harry safe but, being unable to remember who attacked them.

"You're saying that Toad and idiot are behind this?" Lucius asked

"Well, both Dolores and Fudge made it clear that they don't like Harry, nor do they approve of his choice of mates, and let's not forget that Dolores had poison Severus. Though it wasn't proven" Hermione said

"Point" Draco said, "but if we're right, how well we find them? Father already on probation because Dark items were found in the manor, so he can't just waltz in the office and ask for Fudge's address, and Weasley's father doesn't that much clearance"

"I may have an idea" Lulu said, "of course it may get us,Harry and the boys killed"

* * *

**I know, I know, I leave ya'll for months, come back and leave with a cliffhanger. **

**I'm evil**

**Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dear Readers**_

_**I have decided to rewrite this story; I feel as though I can do better, the story will remain up for those who are wondering.**_

_**I hope you all will read the new one titled Bleeding Bouquet, which hopefully will be up soon.**_

_**Until then**_

_**YG**_


	26. Hello!

_**Dear Readers**_

_**I've changed the title for my rewrite, it will now be called Bleeding Feathers and will be up very soon**_

_**Until then**_

_**YG**_


	27. It's here!

_**Dear Readers**_

_**For those of you who have been waiting the new rewrite is up, though give it a good few mintues before trying to read it as I just put it up and may not work. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Until then**_

_**YG**_


End file.
